Zero's Origin
by Gundam-Knight-Chris
Summary: [Rewrite of The Gundam Familiar] A girl seeking acceptance and recognition for her abilities. A human transformed into a cold metal machine. Together, these two shall shape the fate of Halkeginia with their own hands... provided they don't kill each other first. (Rated M for language, blood, gore, and sexual themes)
1. Chapter 1

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you a rewrite of an old story. Many of you might remember it or some of you might not. This is a crossover between Gundam and Familiar of Zero.**

 **This rewrite is entirely different. For one, the character that will be Louise's Familiar will be both human and machine. In other words, a cyborg. He's not gonna have a mess of Gundam forms like in the last story, only one. Although appearance wise it looks like a Gundam, it's actually something from the Super Robot Wars series. If you've played it then you'll know what I'm talking about.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OCs, Gundam or Familiar of Zero. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Zero's Origin**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** A Familiar of Flesh and Metal

* * *

 **Kansas, USA [Earth]**

My name is Chris Alder…

You're probably wondering why I'm monologuing right now. Simple, my everyday life turned into a complete clusterfuck all because of a little wish.

Ah right. You're probably guessing what I look like.

To describe myself, I'm twenty-one years old with a light skin tone, a feminine/masculine face, an average muscle tone due to years of track back in high school, and I stood at a good six foot two. I have shaggy, shoulder-length dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a small stubble on my chin.

My family and I live in a nice house in Leavenworth. My parents worked day jobs that kept them from home and even during the nights. My two younger brothers still went to school. Well, the youngest did anyways. The middle child of the family was in college but worked on a cruise liner. I, on the other hand, am in college right now.

It's pretty tough, a bit meaningless too. Still, I always wondered if I'll be able to get a job as a writer or at least become a self-made author.

Anyways, I sat at my desk with a model kit from the Gundam metaseries. In Japan, it was called Gunpla. However, this model kit was different. After many years of trial and error, I had finally managed to construct a Gundam of my own design even if the appearance looked more like the Huckebein from the Super Robot Wars series except the light blue and sky blue paint is replaced with white and dark blue coloring but kept its red and gold details; I also changed the eyes to a more bluish-green color. It also had a special function called MARS or the Multi-purpose Armament Reconstruction System. A special system that reconstructs any form of weapon that's programmed into the MS. There was another system that was installed inside of it but I can't make too many spoilers. I had numerous other Gundams with different names but one that I found for this one entered my mind.

I called it the ORX-000 'Origin' Gundam.

Yes, essentially, this was my very own God in plastic form.

With a relieved sigh, I looked down at the Origin with a wide grin. My hand took a hold of the Gunpla carefully then placed on the equipment for it to wield.

A pair of beam sabers stored in the waist, 60mm Vulcan guns, a beam rifle, an anti-beam coated shield, and heat daggers placed in the shoulders.

This Gundam is my greatest creation. Possibly, the ultimate Gundam (at least in my eyes). Now all I needed to do was get a display case and set this bad boy inside.

 _ **My servant that exists somewhere in the vast universe,**_

A voice suddenly rang in my ears. Who was that? It was surprisingly soft as it came from the wind itself.

 _ **My divine, beautiful and wise servant, heed my call, I wish from the very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!**_

Without warning, a portal opened behind me. The sight of it shocked the everloving crap out of me. For some reason, I couldn't stop staring at it. It was like something was calling me to it…

My hand reaches out…

The portal reacts…

My body is sucked inside. Without even thinking, I never realized that I still held my fully equipped Origin Gundam in my left hand.

Something happened…

I felt a sudden warmth surround my figure. After that, I felt nothing. No warmth, no cold, nor even the beating of my own heart. It's as if I was undergoing some form of metamorphosis.

Wherever this portal was bringing me or whoever had the guts to do this magical bullshit to me will soon regret crossing me…

* * *

 **Halkegenia - Tristan Academy**

Louise tightened her grip on her wand. Today was the Familiar summoning ritual, the one day that would fully make or break her status as a mage.

Her classmates cheered politely as Guiche bowed and brandished another rose from his back, _'Annoying womanizer,'_ Louise thought angrily. He had just finished his summoning and came out of it with a mole familiar, a perfect symbol for his affinity with earth. She could already see some of her female classmates gazing lovingly at it.

No one paid attention to her, which she found quite a relief at the moment. Her hands felt clammy and her eyes constantly shifted from left to right like a paranoid thief about to make a snatch. She was always insulted by her peers as the "Zero", and so she found the rare moments of solitude to be very comforting. Today was the day she would finally be able to get rid of that stupid moniker. If she could summon a familiar then it would prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was a mage.

Her thought process was cut short by the unexpected feeling of two pillows being mashed onto the back of her head. Of course, since they were standing in a field of grass, pillows coming out of nowhere were impossible. She already knew the cause of it.

"What do you want, Zerbst?" Louise stepped forward and whipped around quickly, giving the tall (and busty) redhead a fierce glare, "I'm trying to focus on the ritual."

Kirche gave the small pinkette a smile. "Are you sure about that? You look more like you're worried whether you'll be able to summon anything at all," She giggled slightly at the twitch Louise gave, "Maybe you should quit while you're ahead and you embarrass yourself any further. I'll even distract the teacher if you like."

Louise seethed. The redhead was always like this; mocking her for every little flaw she had. Ever since the first few days of school, the two of them had been at odds. The difference being that Louise took their rivalry seriously while Kirche seemed to treat it like an afternoon game.

Behind Kirche, the giant salamander stared at Louise with a listless glance. It was as if that thing was mocking her just like its master did.

"Shut up!" The petite girl stamped her foot against the grassy soil, "I'll prove to you that I'm a great mage! I'll summon the best familiar here that'll beat everyone else!"

"Oh really?" Kirche arched an eyebrow up slightly, "Then, by all means, prove it. After all, you've already gotten everyone's attention."

Louise gave the fiery redhead a questioning look before she realized what she meant: Everyone on the field was staring at the two of them. Her yelling had evidently gotten everyone's attention over Guiche's recent summoning.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?" Louise whispered harshly to the Germanian student.

"Whatever do you mean, Valliere?" Kirche gave the pinkette a slight push despite her sly grin. "Now that you're all fired up, I think you should go ahead and do the summoning ritual. No point in wasting all the energy, right?"

Most of her classmates were whispering amongst themselves. They didn't say it out loud, they were probably saving it for later, but Louise could make out their snickers and name calling again. They didn't believe she could do it. They thought she'd fail again like she always did and that it would just end up in another explosion.

She would prove them wrong.

"Ahem, well then…" Mr. Colbert coughed and gave an awkward clap to bring the class's attention back to him. "Miss Valliere, it's your turn for the summoning ritual. Please recite the ritual and receive your holy familiar."

Louise nodded slightly and stepped onto the designated space. All of her nervousness was gone and was replaced with the overpowering desire to prove her peers wrong. To the side, she saw all of her classmates looking at her with disdain or amusement. She wanted so badly to prove them wrong right now.

All except Kirche, who was giving her an enigmatic smile. Did she mock her on purpose to get her fired up? Louise shook her head. That was a stupid idea. Why would the Germanian noble deign to help her? They hated each other since day one.

With a deep breath, she began reciting the ritual.

After she recited the sacred passage, the first thing that greeted Louise was a painfully bright light. This forced her and her classmates to shield their eyes from the light. The pinkette being so close to it had to shut her eyes tight and cover them with her arms. While it was indeed bright there was a sense of warmth like a divine being had descended from Brimir's holy land.

Once the light started to dim, she peeked through her arms then gasped in awe. Even her classmates were gasping in both shock and amazement.

Kneeling down like a servant before a princess was a tall being in white, dark blue, red, and gold armor. It looked like a sort of metal golem or a knight. The most prominent features about it were the V-shaped crest on its helmet/head and the wing-like protrusions on its back. Its eyes were dark like there was no life in it at all.

Regardless, she needed to finish the ritual. Louise took her wand and waved it a few times. "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière." She closed her eyes and leaned towards the 'mask' of the golem. "Pentagon of the five elemental powers; bless this humble being and make it my familiar."

Her lips made contact for only a brief second on the white mask before she pulled back quickly. She expected the metal to be cold but it felt oddly warm.

Suddenly, a blue light emanated from the metal golem's left hand in the shape of various runes. It gave no indication of moving or life. At first, Louise thought that it didn't work until she noticed something…

...The eyes glowed a gentle emerald green.

The white being lifted its head to look at her then did something she did not expect at all…

"The fuck you looking at, flatty?"

It talked!

* * *

 **My POV**

What the fuck was going on? Why the hell does my body feel weird?

…

Actually, I can barely feel anything.

The first thing I registered was this stupid little girl with a flat chest and pink hair looking at me after she suddenly kissed me. Strange since I didn't feel it on my lips.

Now that I think about it, why didn't I feel it?

There were also these strange numbers appearing in my sight. It also said something about a 'systems check'? What the hell is that supposed to mean?

God, my head is killing me-

I couldn't blink. Why the fuck can't I blink?

My sight goes down to my hands. I recoil in shock when I see that my limbs were no longer flesh and blood but now metal. My hands were black and robotic. The entirety of my arms was covered by white armor. On my shoulders were dark blue angular guards. My back felt heavy as well.

Just what the hell happened to me?!

My gaze drifted back to the obviously angry pinkette especially after I called her a 'flatty'. I didn't care. I don't know her so I could care less about what the fuck she gets mad about.

"Hey, kid, what the hell is all this?" I demanded.

"H-How dare you speak to me like that, you dog!" The girl yelled. God, her voice was both annoying and loud. My least favorite kind of chick.

"I asked you a question, brat. I expect an answer." Came my cold statement. "Where the hell am I? Who are you? And what the fuck did you do to my body?"

At this, the little girl seemed confused. She was looking at me like I had grown a second head.

Some bald dude decided to interject. I've got no idea why he decided to wear robes since it's for those Dungeons and Dragons geeks. Not to say it's bad, I think it's pretty cool. To some extent. But right now seemed to be rather confusing. Even the girl and the other kids were wearing clothes from freaking Harry Potter.

"You are in the Tristan Magical Academy. Miss Louise is to be your master since she summoned you as your familiar." His eyes lingered on the strange glowing tattoo on my left hand for some reason. A bit _too_ intently for my own liking. "As for your body, I do not know what you mean by that."

"Send me back home," I demanded. I knew enough about role-playing games that a familiar was a sort of slave or pet to a mage. That's something I have no interest in especially to a flat-chested brat. I'd rather be home relaxing on my bed and watching some YouTube.

"I'm afraid that is impossible," Baldy replied.

"The hell do you mean that's impossible! Send me back home now or I'm gonna smash your skull in!" I growled furiously. I was so angry that I didn't know what I would do. It felt wrong not having a human body especially when I couldn't even feel my own heartbeat.

If anything, I wanted something to punch and these new meatbags looked like the perfect punching dummies for me to hit.

"The spell that brought you here is a one-way portal. There is no way to reverse it." Baldy interjected.

So I was apparently stuck here…

Fucking great!

With a growl, I looked over my new body, noticing the familiar coloring and design. If I had to guess, whatever that portal did, it must've somehow merged my human form with that of a machine. Could this body be that of my Gundam? While it does seem rather impossible, I always dreamt of one day being a Gundam. This is not what I meant!

I could feel nothing. No grumbling stomach. No wind caressing my skin. No air entering through my nostrils…

...No heartbeat.

There was no doubt about it. I wasn't a human anymore. Now, I was a Gundam. _My_ Gundam.

Origin.

I looked at the strange markings emblazoned on my new hand. They looked like they were written in the language of Elves from Lord of the Rings. They were also annoying to look at.

Hmm…

It seems like there's a file in my central processing unit. Means I can delete them at any time I wish. While it could be so-called magic, my new body is a pinnacle of science, nothing a little maintenance and file browsing would do.

Oh, seems Baldy and the girl were arguing over something. Something about taking a retry on some 'summoning spell'. Hey, if it's some way to send me back home then I'm all for it! I liked my old body and the need to eat.

"Alright then, this concludes the ceremony. You're all dismissed back to your dormitories. Also, there will be no classes tomorrow, that way you can get to know your Familiars better." Baldy said as he and the other kids started to… fly?

Yeah, I'm not joking. These brats were all flying without wings or jetpacks or any of that shit. It was almost like… magic.

My perpendicular vision caught sight of the pink-haired girl looking at me with a scowl. "Come along, familiar. We're going back."

"Fuck off, short stack," I responded with a nonexistent scowl.

"What did you say, dog?!" She screeched. Seriously tempting me to slap the shit out of the brat.

"You heard me clear as day, you little shit!" I shouted back.

"You can't talk to a noble like that, _commoner_!"

"There ain't nothing noble about you, you flat-chested broad!"

Her face took on an unhealthy shade of red that she could practically resemble a tomato. "Y-You dog!" She aimed a stick at me and started speaking in a language I still couldn't understand. Next thing I knew, a big explosion struck my torso sending me crashing into the ground.

…

Now I'm gonna kill her…

"You're dead," I growled lowly, standing up then glancing down at my chest. While the explosion was powerful, my armor was made from a tougher metal than magic. I reached behind my waist and grabbed one of my beam sabers, activating the purplish-pink plasma blade. The girl looked at me in terror. Good, she knows what's about to happen next.

"S-stay away from me!?" She shouted.

"You brought me here and turned me into a soulless machine. It's only fair that I reward you with death." My optics seemed to glow an icy blue, signaling my anger.

"NO! STOP PLEASE!" The girl was now crying. Yes, actually crying right in front of me.

I raised my saber to strike… but I hesitated. I couldn't do it. This girl wasn't that much older than my own siblings.

…

Fuck!

Frustrated by my morality, I holstered my beam saber and turned my back on her.

"Get the hell out of my sight, brat." came my reply.

My audio receivers picked up the sound of footsteps but then it suddenly stopped.

"Why…" I heard the brat whisper.

Curiosity took over, forcing me to glance back at the pinkette.

"Why can't I do anything right…?" She was trembling. I noticed droplets of water striking the ground. "My family is ashamed of me… my classmates mock me… and now my own familiar wants to kill me…"

Is this supposed to mean something?

The girl fell on her knees, sobbing like a lost child. "Why must the Founder punish me so!?" She cried out, rubbing her eyes to fight back the flow of tears.

Just what the hell is she trying to say? Is she trying to get me to feel sorry for her?

…

Because it's kinda working…

Curse my pride and desire to help girls! *Cue anime tears and tightening of fist*

With great reluctance (and cursed morality), I marched over to the girl named Louise; my footsteps have left imprints in the grass and dirt. "Hey…" I spoke softly, wincing since I still sounded like I was ready to kill someone. "There's no need to cry."

The petite girl hiccups, glancing back at me with tears streaming down her pinchable cheeks. Dammit! Now that I looked at her, despite being a loli, she's just too adorable! If I still had a heart, it would've exploded from her cuteness!

"Look, if it'll make you feel better…" I paused, flattening every ounce of my pride as I made my decision. It's not like this could get any worse… "I'll go with you, but we're going to lay down some ground rules. Understand?"

The young girl nodded vigorously, trying her best to wipe away the tears.

Once she gave me her undivided attention, I continued by raising a finger, "First rule: You will not treat me like a pet, a slave, or anything demeaning like that. You will refer to me by my name and will give me the same respect which I expect from a fellow human being. Got it?" Seeing her nod, I held up a second finger. "Second rule: We are not master and familiar. We are partners. Individuals who regard each other with mutual respect. That means you will _not_ lash out at me if I say I don't want to do something. Understood?" She nodded again. Good, the girl knows to respect her betters or at least, knows not to piss me off. "And finally: You will help me get my original body back so that I can return home. Make no mistake, I won't leave you until that time comes. However, I will have to return back to my world once this is all over and I manage to become human again. Until then, I will protect you to the best of my ability. Are these rules acceptable?"

"Y-yes, sir," Louise replied, a bit timidly.

If I had lips, I would be grinning. So instead, I settled for patting her gently on the head. Carefully as well since I had no idea how strong my Gundam body really was. "Good girl." I could see a tinge of red on her cheeks. "Now, I believe I've yet to introduce myself."

"Oh," The girl quickly dusted her clothes off and wiped away any remnants of salt-water extracts from her eyelids. She gave me a curtsy like a Victorian noble from the French Revolution. "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. I am a daughter of the Vallière household."

Well shit, put me on the spot like that why don't you...

Okay, how to do this. Can't use my human name. That would be too weird for her to call me, especially when I've been transformed into the Origin.

...Wait, that could work!

Clearing my nonexistent throat, I gave my 'Master' a gentlemanly bow. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Origin, a knight of the Gundam Clan."

"You're a knight!? A noble!" The girl screeched.

And there go my 'eardrums'...

"Well, I'm not a noble. Though, I suppose my armor would mistake me as one if given the circumstances." I rubbed the back of my head, a bit miffed that I can still feel nothing.

"But you _have_ to be of some noble lineage! You just said you were a knight!" Louise exclaimed. "Don't tell me you lied!"

"I'm not lying." Well, not completely. "But my clan are knights that are dedicated to protecting the innocent and destroying the corrupt."

The girl had this inquisitive look in her reddish-brown eyes. "So you are freelancers?"

"I suppose." She gave me a glare. "I'm not a mercenary. I don't take money."

Seemingly accepting my answer, Louise turned on her heels, though her little flourish showed off her panties...

Thank God I don't have to worry about hormones anymore...

"Come along then, Sir Origin. I shall show you to your quarters." She said to me.

Well, looks like my life went from strange to fucking weird…

I'm not sure if I should be glad or disheartened that I'm here. Only time will tell, I guess...

* * *

 **Romania - Holy Cathedral of Brimir**

Vittorio Serevare, the current Pope of Romalia, sat upon the throne with a kind-hearted smile. From his appearance alone, he was the definition of handsome young man.

However, he felt a severe surge in power… One similar to his own…

If he were to guess, it would seem another of the Founder's legendary familiars had been summoned once again.

A most… precarious problem.

"My familiar, come to me at once," He commanded softly for the being he had summoned three years ago.

The shadows shifted and a dark cloaked figure emerged. "I told you… I'm not a familiar," A smooth male voice issued from under the hood. "I'm your partner."

"My apologies," The pope chuckled. "I always seem to forget that you're more human than what mages would commonly perceive as such."

The figure nodded. "Yes. But I'm willing to forgive it. At least for now. So, you sensed something, didn't you?" He asked, slowly stepping a bit closer into the light.

"Quite." Vittorio nodded. "It would seem there is another Void mage. One who has summoned another of the Founder's Familiars."

A low hum came from the figure as a dark blue and dark grey mechanical hand slipped out, removing the hood to expose the figure's features. The mecha underneath the cloak had dark blue and dark grey armor. A dark blue helm stood out, the golden V-fin glimmering faintly in the light. He possessed a white faceplate and two violet optics gazed at his partner with intelligence and sentience that was clearly human. On his back rested a pair of draconic metallic wings, each equipped with fin funnels, and a glowing greenish white psychoframe shimmered beneath his cloak. "I see," the mech mused. "Best to be on high alert then, right?"

"Indeed," The pope replied. "We know not which Familiar it could be, nor who the Void mage even is. Should anything come up, I will relay it to you. I trust you'll see to the matter if this noble and their familiar cause trouble?"

The mech hesitated but nodded. "I'll do my best," he said.

The young man smiled. "Good. For now, there have been reports of bandits hassling travelers from here to Tristain. See to it that they've been dealt with."

"Understood." With a flourish of his cloak, the mech turned and ran off, vanishing into the shadows once more.

All the while, the pope's grin slowly turned a bit… mischievous.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for the first chapter. A big thanks to Titanic X for agreeing to co-write with me on this project.**

 **Titanic X: No problem, Chris. :) I'm always happy to help. :) I hope you enjoy our first collab fic! XD So see you next chapter, peeps~! :D**

 **Please review and comment on this chapter. If there are any problems, inform me or X at once. Trolls and flamers will be ignored and deleted.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter of Zero's Origin. A big thanks to Titanic X for the assist last chapter. Go on, say a few words to the crowd, X.**

 **Titanic X: Good to see you are interested still, peeps! :) Hope this chapter will grab your attention! :3**

 **Quick note: Most of the scenes with Origin will be in the first person point of view. So pardon us if you have trouble following along.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: We do not own, except our OCs, Gundam or Familiar of Zero. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Zero's Origin**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** Academy Life and the Challenge

* * *

 **Magical Academy of Tristain [Dorms]**

Y'know, at first, I thought being an adventurer and the main protagonist would be fun. Unfortunately, that turned into a nightmare when my flesh and blood body became the cold, metallic form of my Gundam.

Was I surprised? Hell yes!

Was I happy? Fuck no!

Being a mobile suit had pros and cons after all. For instance, I can fight someone without having to worry about getting hurt, that's a bonus. I don't get tired or hungry or even need to use the bathroom, I suppose that's good too. Then came the downsides, the first of which renders my new frame unable to register any type of feeling. I can't sleep, eat, or drink. Not only that, but I don't have my manhood! Literally! How fucked up is that?! No dick means no sex! That is a fate worse than death!

"Hey!"

That familiar loud noise which came from this pint-sized little girl shook me out of my thoughts. Oh yeah, this brat's my 'Master' and the one who put me in this metal chassis.

"Yeah? What is it?" I responded. I don't know whether my new robotic edge in my voice was cool or creepy. Better the former than the latter.

"You've been quiet the entire walk." Louise glared up at me with a small pout. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing in particular." came my swift reply.

My answer didn't seem to make her any less curious, but she seemed to drop it. "My room is just around this corner."

"Oh goodie, I'm looking forward to that," I sarcastically said.

"Excellent, because you'll just love your new home," Louise replied, ignorant of my sarcasm. Had I been able to, I would've rolled my eyes.

Yeah, don't count on it...

We came to a stop at a door, along with a line of other doors. If this is some kind of academy then these must be dorms. Which means I must be standing in front of Louise's dorm.

The pinkette turned the knob and opened the door, stepping inside of a rather plain looking room. Heh, even for a noble, these guys aren't living in luxury. Unless their meals count as well...

"Hmm, pretty sucky living conditions," I remarked.

"Silence! I'm still a noble for your information!" The petite girl yelled, much to my new audio receptors' annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah, noble this, noble that. I don't care." I marched right past her and sat down on a bundle of straw that was placed near a corner. Don't know why, but it seemed the most secluded for me to get some peace and quiet. "All I care about is going home and back into my original body."

The pinkette gave me a confused stare. "Why do you keep saying that? I thought you said that you were a knight of your clan."

"Well, it's a lot more complicated than that…" I admitted. "You see... I was originally human, but when you summoned me, your magic must've altered my body into what you see right now."

"So… you're actually human?" She almost sounded disappointed.

"Not anymore." Came my reply. "I don't have any organs, blood, nerves, or even my senses. I think all I have is a soul." I looked down at my mechanical hands. "Still, I want to be human again even if this frame is nigh-impervious."

"You sound so confident in yourself," Louise remarked.

"Because I am. Your little explosion didn't even affect my chassis." I tapped my chest, getting a resounding ding from my servo touching it.

"I was trying to cast a fireball!" She yelled.

"Inside voice, brat!" I countered, irritated by the girl's yelling. "There are other people here besides you and me!"

That seemed to shut her up. Good, I can't stand loud people, especially girls that like to scream a lot.

"Now, while we're on the subject, let's- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" I exclaimed when I noticed the petite pinkette undress right in front of me.

"Undressing." She replied like it was a normal thing. Then she threw her shirt and skirt right at my 'face'. "I'm tired so I'm going to bed. And since you're here, I need you to do my laundry."

…

…

"Excuse me?"

Louise slipped a nightgown on then gave me this sort of tsundere look that only made her seem cuter for some reason. "I said, I need you to do my laundry because summoning you took nearly all of my magic energy."

"What the hell do I look like to you, a maid?!" This was my bratty siblings all over again. Making me do all the chores while they sat around goofing off. Ungrateful bastards...

"Have them done in the morning, please. I'm tired." She placed a laundry basket filled with dirty clothes then shoved them into my hands.

"There's no way that I'm-"

 _Why don't you obey her? Why don't you follow her every command?_

For some reason, my vocalizer had stopped. I could feel my mainframe sending me commands that I would usually dismiss. However, it made me more… submissive? What the hell was going on with me?!

"Fine, I'll get them done," I replied robotically. I felt infuriated. Like something was controlling my mind if I was being disobedient or rebellious.

Without another word, I picked up the basket and left, closing the door behind me.

Now, normally, I'd be pissed as all hell. In fact, I _am_ pissed as all hell! I'm nobody's servant! I'm a goddamn human being!

…

Well, technically, I'm not, but I've still got rights, dammit!

And where the hell am I even going!? I don't know anything about this place! I can't just wander this fucking hall forever!

"Um, excuse me."

I stopped then looked back. My optics were met with the sight of a lovely young woman with neat black hair, brown eyes, and light skin. She was dressed in the notable black and white uniform of a maid. For some reason, I noticed her features looked… Asian.

"Something you want?" Came my inquiry. Dammit, that's not how you talk to a woman! "Pardon me, I'm a bit disgruntled right now. I've no idea where to take these accursed clothes to wash."

The girl smiled up at me. Right then and there, I felt enchanted by her smile. "Oh, I'd be happy to help you."

"Thank you, young lady." I nodded my thanks to her. "Ah, I don't believe I caught your name."

"My name's Siesta. I work as a maid here." She replied, her smile brightened. "And you, good sir?"

"I am Origin." I gave her a pleasant bow. "An honor to meet such a beautiful maiden."

My optics caught a tinge of pink on her light cheeks. "O-oh, you flatter me, kind sir." Her chocolate orbs looked at me in recognition. "Are you perhaps the familiar that all of the young nobles have been gossiping about?"

Ah, so I'm the talk of the town, eh? Don't know whether that's good or bad. Probably bad since they'll mock me or something. Well, I could always take it as a reason to practice my spine-ripping.

"Unfortunately, yes," I replied with a grimace.

"That is rather unfortunate. I serve lady Louise every so often," Siesta giggled softly. "I don't think I could do it. Be a familiar, I mean."

"Trust me, I dislike it very much." Came my reply. Don't know whether to blame Louise for making me like this or to curse her world's magic for turning me into a machine.

"Well, why don't you follow me? I'll take you to get these cleaned." Siesta took the laundry basket from me and continued down the hall while I followed her from behind.

Along the way, she asked me questions about who I was, where did I come from, and everything that came to mind. I answered as best I could. Though somewhere along the way, I asked her about herself.

We chatted for quite some time, especially when we came upon the laundry room. Thankfully, Siesta and I were the only ones there. So I watched her clean my young charge's clothes since I didn't know the first thing about cleaning lady clothing without a washing machine and a dryer.

"I'll get these dried and ready for Ms. Louise in the morning," Siesta told me.

"You don't really have to do that," I interjected. I've already burdened her enough with my problems.

"No, but I want to." She said, smiling that wonderful smile of hers. "You're my friend, Mr. Origin."

"Please, call me Origin. Mr. Origin was my father." I joked, earning me a giggle of amusement from the young maid.

"You're so funny," she said, her tone filled with mirth. "I hope you have a good night." Siesta gave me one last smile then ushered me out.

I wondered to myself that if I were human, would I have been smitten with that girl's unmistakable charm? If her smile was any indication, I most certainly would've been taken by such a beautiful girl.

I glanced out a window, noticing that it was late in the evening with twin moons over- TWIN MOONS!?

Gaping in silent shock, I stood there as two large moons sat in the midnight sky with nary a twitch. There was no doubt about it that I was in another universe or maybe even an alternate dimension.

I need to find some way to calm down, or else I'm gonna lose what little mind I have left in me to this madness.

…

A quick glance at my back and the protrusions that hid many verniers gave me an idea…

I always did want to try my hand at flying.

Opening the window, I carefully stepped onto the edge, balancing myself as I prepared to make a dive.

Okay, nothing ventured, nothing gained. Just imagine myself flying and the rest should come naturally. In the words of one of my favorite movie actors: Time to nut up or shut up!

With a leap, I kicked off from the windowsill, spreading my arms and legs for flight…

...only to plummet to the ground a second later while screaming. "FUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKK!"

 _THUD!_

…

…

"Ow." Even though I don't feel pain or register to it, I couldn't help but voice my muffled discomfort.

With a strained grunt, I removed my face from the dirt, wiping away grass and soggy earth from my optics and mask until I was met with a perfect indentation of my Gundam's face.

"This is gonna take some time to do…" So much for flying free as a bird.

However, I didn't really want to embarrass myself again so I returned to Louise's room, identifying the area after making a mental map of this joint.

* * *

 **Romania Trail [Miles from Tristain]**

The darkness was perfect.

A soft hum escaped his chest as he peered through the brush, his keen optics picking out the sight of the trail. He flexed his wings a bit, feeling the urge to take flight, but he refrained as he needed to keep the element of surprise.

He shot a brief glance at the runes inscribed on his right upper arm, and he wondered if he should use his abilities, but then he dismissed it, preferring his own sensors and scanners for this. While it was useful, he admitted, he wasn't about to let his military experience become rusty because he relied too much on it.

A soft scuffle caught his audios and he perked up, crouching down as he scanned using his night vision.

"Bingo…" he whispered softly. His wings flexed outwards a bit from underneath his cloak, and he watched as the bandit group started to come into view.

They were clearly coming back from harassing a group of travelers if the goods they carried were any indication. No doubt just a few kilometers back. He waited patiently as they came, laughing and congratulating each other on their success. As they drew closer, he gripped his beam magnum in one hand and his shield in the other.

"All right… time to move," he muttered to himself.

The dark-colored figure leaped out of the brush, landing in front of the bandits as he splayed his arms and legs in a fighting stance. "All right! You'll go no further with those goods!" he snarled.

The bandits looked at one another in confusion before they burst out laughing. "You idiot! You honestly believe that you are a match for us?" one of them mocked, a grin crossing his face.

"... More than you know," he muttered, his wings flexing outward from underneath his cloak to show his imposing wingspan. His optics flashed beneath his hood as he aimed his beam magnum. "So I'd do as I say, or else!"

The first man simply rolled his eyes and tossed one of the goods to another bandit. "So you claim," he sneered. "So I'll tell you what. You beat me and my two best, we'll leave. You fail… we get the goods, and yours."

The mech rumbled thoughtfully, but he knew better than to trust anyone in this dimension. Even his partner, to some degree. "Fine…" he mused.

Two other bandits, both muscular and well built, stepped into the circle as they began to assemble. The others began to cheer on their fellows as the foursome began to circle one another. "Well… this should be interesting," he hummed.

The first man drew out a sword and charged at him, but the mech rolled to the side with surprising ease and he swung his shield around to block the second strike. The blade clanged off his shield and he returned the favor by pressing a button on his beam magnum and a small metal bayonet popped out. He whipped his gun around for a bayonet slash, and the blade met with the sword as the man pushed back.

He grunted, pushing back against him and causing him to stumble back. His optics flashed briefly as he swung his rifle again, this time intent on inflicting an injury or two. The leader blocked again, this time lashing out with a kick as well. The blow connected with his chest armor, right below his Minovsky reactor. He staggered back from the hit, but he refused to go down. He regained his balance and looked up. "Not bad. But you're going to have to do better than that if you want to beat a soldier."

The mech charged at the bandit, this time jabbing his bayonet forward and gashing the man on the arm. He grunted in pain, but he didn't drop his weapon. Instead, he switched his hand and punched, but the cloaked form dodged it and landed on his feet lightly. He crouched on the metal balls of his feet before he sprang into the air, using his verniers to grant him a boost. He took the time to holster his beam magnum and his hand flew for the sword in his shield, pulling it out in a flash of metal and beam edges as he ignited them at the same time.

He landed on his feet and, with a burst of thrust, he dashed for one of the men and swung his sword, only to have it blocked by the leader's two best fighters' weapons, an ax and a lance.

The mech pulled back before he looked at them, his mind racing as he pondered his options. One of them was to rely on his fin funnels, but he didn't want to expose the extent of his armaments or his abilities to anyone else. Then again… he wasn't given many options right now, was he?

Had he been able to, he'd have gritted his teeth in frustration. But then again, being a soldier sometimes required thinking outside the box. And he was known to be very creative at times.

As he started to circle, his foot brushed against some loose mud and soil, and an idea came into his processor. Yeah… That would work.

"So… let me ask you…" he began. "Does your mother often sleep with pigs? Because I can smell you from here."

That got the man. "What did you say?!" he blurted.

The mech chuckled to himself. A classic trick. Anger the opponent and they wouldn't think clearly. "You heard me," he said. "Your mother slept with pigs because you stink."

The bandit growled as he hefted his sword. "That's it!" he shouted. "You are going down!" He ran at the mech, but he simply stood his ground. He felt a smug purring coming from his reactor as he stood there… and then he lunged to the side and bashed the man in the back with his shield.

A yelp came from the bandit and he landed face first in a mud puddle as he was tripped at the same time. His sword landed blade first in the ground beside him.

The mech stood up, brandishing his sword as the man with the ax came at him. He simply leaned his head to the side as the ax head barely missed his hooded helm. He flashed his optics before he suddenly moved, darting away as the man with the lance tried to impale him. He whipped his sword up in an angled cut, the blade meeting with that of the lance and the two struggled against one another for a brief instant. The mech's frame tensed as he pushed, shoving the lance upwards and slamming his shield into the bandit's face, cracking his nose and knocking him out cold.

The ax-wielding bandit saw this and swung his ax for the mech's neck. But he saw it coming and brought up his shield, deflecting the ax and swinging his sword. The blade cut into the metal handle, but the bandit pulled it away before he lost the ax itself. He glanced at it and snarled. "This was a family heirloom!" he growled.

"Shame. I'm sure whoever that belonged to is sorely disappointed in you," the mech retorted. "Now… I'll offer you a chance to back off and get away unharmed, or you can continue this and face defeat."

The group looked at one another, hesitant about facing down someone who had taken down two of their best. It seemed a bit too easy, the mech mused, but then again, these guys weren't soldiers like he was.

They started to retreat, leaving the goods behind only after he took a step towards one of the men who tried to sneak off some gold. They didn't even bother to grab the two men he had taken down.

"Too easy," he muttered. "But then again, I did serve in the military." He paused a moment. ' _Or have my abilities…_ ' he thought to himself. ' _And truthfully, I didn't even need them this time._ '

He looked at the sky, the twin moons glimmering. "Hmm… Wonder what's happening down in Tristain…"

He brushed it aside though as he flexed his wings and took to the air to get out of sight for when the robbed travelers came down the road.

* * *

 **Tristain [Next Day]**

Sleep was uneventful, considering I couldn't sleep anymore. Time seemed to pass like a speck of dust flowing against the wind. Before I knew it, the sun had risen, signaling the start of a new day.

I glanced over to my little partner, noticing how she snoozed softly under her blanket. Despite her age, she still looked to be the size of a little girl. In a way, she almost could've been the little sister I never had, and probably don't want to have.

Well, time to wake the brat up.

"Hey, Louise, get up," I said, nudging her bed.

She only groaned in annoyance, obviously having a good dream.

If I still had eyes, they'd be rolling right now. So I decided to nudge her shoulder with a bit more force. "Hey, wake up!"

The pinkette groans again as she sat up groggily, her eyes half open as she looked around then at me. "Who are you?"

"Are you daft? I'm the guy you summoned yesterday, remember?" It seems this little girl was gonna annoy me at every ounce of the day.

She gave me an inquisitive stare then simply said, "Oh…"

The fuck is that supposed to mean? Is she disappointed again!?

Louise stretched her arms, ignorant of my present irritation. "I hope you managed to wash all of my clothes before you went to bed."

"Can't sleep, remember?" I pointed out then gestured to the pile of neatly folded clothes. "And I already got someone to do it for you."

That got the pinkette. "Who?!" she blurted.

I raised a nonexistent brow. "A maid named Siesta."

Louise pursed her lips. "I see…" she mused. "At least you got the laundry done."

For some reason, I thought I noticed a faint look in her eyes. It could've been my imagination, but I had no experience with women's feelings at all. Understanding them was a pain…

The pinkette shuffled out of her bed and outstretched her arms. "Dress me."

…

"No fucking way."

"And why not?" she asked, irritation flickering in her eyes.

"I am not dressing you! You're old enough to do that yourself!" Came my pissed off response.

Louise growled. "Fine! But make me breakfast instead then!" she huffed.

"No way! I'm not your damn servant!" I shouted, storming out of the room and slamming the door behind me.

After I had left Louise behind, I stormed past any noble or commoner that got in my way, glaring at them with my optics if they so much as complained about me.

God, that girl makes me so fucking mad! And the sheer audacity that she thought I would dress her? That pissed me off even more!

Man, I can't wait until this whole thing passes over and I can get the hell out of this- Oh, looks like I'm outside…

Well, I might as well enjoy the fresh-

Oh… right…

Fucking mechanical body...

"Kyuu!"

Huh? Looking above me, I noticed a blue… dragon? Yep, a living-breathing dragon was flying overhead until it noticed me and landed right all up in my personal space.

"Kyuu?" It cried a bit cutely.

"Uh, hello…" Came my awkward response.

The dragon looked at me curiously then gave me a few sniffs. It kinda reminded me of a cat or a dog. And like either animal, they were curious about many things. Turns out I'm one of them.

Now, this may get me potentially killed, but I actually wanted to try this forever. I mean, who can say they met a living breathing dragon that's not trying to kill them?

So I decided to pat this thing on the head. Yeah, that's right! I'm petting a dragon.

I received a purr from the dragon. Seem I found a sweet spot. It nuzzled against my metal hand for more so I gave it another light scratch behind its 'ears'.

"You're a friendly little fellow, aren't ya?" I chuckled.

"Oh, Sir Origin." A familiar voice reached my audio receptors.

Glancing behind me, I noticed that it was my new friend, Siesta. "Oh, it's you again. Hello." I greeted with a nod.

The girl smiled at me. "It's nice to see you again." Her features garnered confusion. "But what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with your mistress?"

A growl escaped my non-existent throat. "That's _why_ I'm out here. Stubborn brat expected me to dress her when she's clearly old enough to do it herself then she had the nerve to have me cook breakfast for her!"

My left arm moved without my consent. I looked down to see the dragon nuzzling against my frame, possibly wanting more affection.

"Yes, yes, I know," I said, patting the dragon on the head.

"Wow Tabitha, I'm surprised she didn't bite him yet. She doesn't let anyone but you touch her."

The maid, dragon, and I turned at the sound of the noise. It was a red-haired girl with tanned skin and a voluptuous figure as evident by the fact her… assets were threatening to pop out of her top. Next to her was a petite blue-haired girl with glasses and carrying a staff with her along with a book. The blue-haired one had this rather creepy, emotionless look on her face yet her eyes held a sense of curiosity.

"Sylphid?" The bluenette spoke softly.

Is she talking about the dragon? "So that's your name?" All I received was a nod from the blue-scaled creature. "That's a nice name. I'm Origin."

Sylphid cooed then nuzzled me again before turning to its master.

The busty redhead spoke up with a sly grin. "Tabitha, your Sylphid seems to like Louise's golem."

...If that bitch calls me that again, I'm tearing her fucking spine out with my bare servos.

The shorter girl, Tabitha, went back to reading her book before she turned and walked away, "Come."

Before I knew it, the dragon immediately followed but before rubbing its large head against me one last time. Once the master and her familiar were out of sight, I noticed Siesta was still behind me. "Oh, Siesta, I shouldn't take up your time. You still have a job to do, right?"

The dark-haired girl gasped. "You're right! Please excuse me!" She gave me a bow then quickly hurried off to perform her duties as a maid.

Once I turned back, I was greeted with a pair of barely contained breasts that seemed to be pressing against my optics. "I must say, you're a rather fascinating familiar. You can talk, move, and think without a brain." The redhead spouted on. "Tell me, are you _really_ a golem or are you some sort of mage knight?"

"Get your udders out of my face!" I yelled.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything. Did little Louise pay you to act as her familiar?" The redhead inquired.

"If she did, I would be out of here and back home with a flesh and blood body," I growled.

Apparently, she wasn't listening to me. "You don't have to lie to me, handsome." She laughed. "Did she really summon you?"

I had half a mind to bonk her on the head, but my mother raised a gentleman. I will not assault a lady unless she does something to me. "It's Origin. And yes, the girl did summon me."

She raised her brows at me. Maybe she was flirting with me because if she was then this was a waste. After all, no male anatomy means I can't have _fun_ with this chick. And God in Heaven did I wanna have fun with her.

"Well, I am Kirche." The dark-skinned young lady said. "The person that just walked away with the blue hair was Tabitha. Say, why don't you come and be my familiar alongside Flame? I'm sure that I can be better company than Louise." She leaned forward, exposing a bit of her cleavage.

Sweet Jesus, why must the universe punish me for being denied such a prize? I won't say it out loud, but I was actually considering taking her offer. I mean, what did I get from that spoiled little brat beside a mechanical body and unending servitude that made me want to vomit (if I had a stomach) along with being taken from my home against my will. That whole Founder Brimir thing that Louise kept talking about made me want to find this so-called god and kill his ass a thousand times over.

The bastard…

So, with great reluctance on my part, I put my servos on her shoulders and give her a little push back. "Listen, it's not like I want to be the brat's familiar. Truly, I don't. And I'd like nothing more than to get a feel for those bazookas you call breasts." I admitted. "Unfortunately, I don't have the luxury of doing that since… I'm not human anymore."

"Huh?" Kirche looked at me in confusion. "What do you mean by that last part?"

"It means just what it is…" My optics landed on my metal boots/feet. "Before Louise summoned me, I was a normal human man with blood, skin, hair, and organs. However, when I arrived I lost all of that. So now, I'm resigned to this… metal prison." I gave her a hard look, but with the face of a Gundam, it was hard to read an expression. "I can't eat. I can't sleep. I can't even breath or feel _anything_!"

She backed away from me, seemingly afraid if her wide eyes and gaping mouth were of any indication.

"I'm not human anymore! I can't feel pain, sadness, happiness, or lust! I'm a soulless machine that was built for one thing: War!" My voice had risen. Almost to the point where I was ranting. "So how do you think I feel when I'm stuck in a land I have no clue about with people that I always have this _need_ to destroy? To tear apart the fuckers who took me from my home, my body, my soul, and my identity!"

Once I had finished, I noticed that Kirche was cowering before me. Damn, I must've scared her…

I looked away from her. "Sorry…" I apologized. "I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

After settling her brief moment of terror, Kirche looked at me with a strange glint in her eyes. "Oh, don't worry about that. It wouldn't be the first time I had a few angry boys rant about their lives."

Apparently, she took it all in stride. It's like nothing phased this woman. "Right…" A dry response was all I could muster.

Something brushed against my left leg. Looking down, I noticed it was a giant red salamander and it seemed to be nuzzling my leg like a cat. "That's new…" I muttered.

"Huh, well if Flame like you, then you must not be all that bad." The buxom redhead remarked with an amused grin.

Lucky me...

"I wonder what makes you so different when a dragon and a salamander can approach you so easily?" Kirche wondered aloud with a small laugh, seemingly taken notice of my discomfort.

"Who knows." I shrugged, patting Flame's head with a cold servo.

"FAMILIAR!" My banshee of a 'master' shouted.

And like that, my 'eardrums' are busted once again...

Kirche gave the approaching pinkette a look of annoyance. "Louise, you don't have to yell, we're standing right here."

Said girl violently turned to the redhead. "Why are you talking to my familiar?!" She demanded. Not even waiting for an answer, she turned to me. "And why are you talking to Zerbst?! Are you just going to wag your tail at every girl you come across, you dog!" She accused while pointing a finger at me.

Why the fuck is she getting so mad about it? It's not like I can do anything to her or any girl for that matter (due to my lack of genitals… stupid robot body).

"Geez Louise, calm down and try to be civil." Kirche gave the smaller, flat-chested girl with a saucy smirk. "Or is that even too much for you?"

For some reason, I could see steam rising from Louise's head. Her small hand grabbed my right hand and tried to drag me away. Apparently, she forgot I weighed a lot more than she realized as evident by my lack of movement. "Come on, familiar!" She yelled at me.

"Alright, alright! Don't get your panties in a knot, pipsqueak!" I shouted back, reluctantly following the enraged girl.

If my audio receptors were still working right after Louise's little tantrum, I would've caught the sly remark that Kirche sent my way.

* * *

 **Courtyard**

After being dragged (more like followed) by Louise for a while, I noticed that many of the young nobles were seated outside while enjoying cakes and other sweets that maids brought to their tables as they chatted or gossiped the whole time.

However, when Louise and I came into view, they started whispering things that confused me.

" _Zero's Familiar"_

" _Louise the Zero"_

" _Jester in a tin suit"_

The list went on and frankly, it seemed to only upset Louise, but she persisted and dragged me all the way to a lone table with nary a soul willing to get near her. Like the spoiled girl I know she is, she sat down and gave me a look. Y'know, the look a girl gives you when they want something or have something to say that usually spells trouble...

"You are not to talk to that Zerbst anymore, do you understand?" Louise scowled.

"Is there a reason why?" I asked out of curiosity.

The pinkette had a look of absolute hatred. "It's because her family and mine are rivals. Her ancestor stole my ancestor's fiance with their shameless barbarism."

"So… you hate her because of what happened in the past?" Honestly, that was the stupidest thing I've heard in my entire life. They're rivals because a guy stole her many times' great grandfather's woman?

"And she tried to take _you_ from me! I won't allow any Zerbst steal anything that belongs to me!" Louise declared.

"Didn't we go through with the fact that I'm _not_ an object, brat?" I said dryly.

She didn't seem to be listening to me. "Now get me my tea and some cake!"

Oh, I'll give you a piece of cake alright, you little-

"As the lady commands," I replied sarcastically with a mock bow, reigning in my prideful anger as I stormed off. I don't know why, but I could feel her smug grin.

Curse my manners...

 _ **CRASH!**_

Shit. Seems I bumped into someone and knocked down their- "Siesta?" I exclaimed in surprise when I realized that the person I collided with was the Asian maid.

"Origin?" She spoke softly to me from her place on the ground.

"I'm so sorry about that. I didn't mean to-" I was cut off when she gave me a smile.

"Don't worry about it. Though I do admit, it's rather funny that we bump into each other once more."

I look to see a trolly loaded with cakes, pies, and other known sweets that would have my sweet tooth aching if I still had them. "I guess I interrupted your job again."

"It's alright. I'm actually glad to see you again, Origin." She giggled after standing back up and dusting her uniform to remove any dirt or grass. "Please excuse me." She gave me a bow then took hold of the trolly to deliver the treats to hungry nobles.

...

...

Crap! I should've asked for a slice of cake and a cup of tea! Now Louise is never gonna shut up!

Reluctantly, I returned to Louise's table and, just as I figured, she started ranting on how useless I was and all that shit. I tried my best to tune her voice out, but it was increasingly difficult not to explode in her face.

"You were talking to that maid! How do you know her?" She looked at me accusingly with narrowed eyes.

"I met her last night," I answered, just wanting to end this torment so I could get some peace and quiet. "I didn't really know my way around this place so she helped me get your dirty laundry clean."

"Did you do anything _funny_ to her?" Louise asked dangerously.

Is she fucking serious? "How in God's name could I do anything 'funny' if I don't have a human body?" I shot back in irritation.

She froze then seemed to realize that I had caught her. "Oh…" Her cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment.

"Yeah, 'oh' is right." I glared at her. Well, tried to since my eyes are optic cameras and I don't have any eyelids. (My optics did flash, however)

The pinkette looked away, trying to save face despite her childish act. Good, now I've got some decent silence for once. And since I've got nothing to do around in this primitive landscape, I looked around absently to see if anything caught my eye.

Kirche being hit on by different boys? Lame.

Tabitha reading a book? Yawn.

Siesta setting a plate of cake in front of a blonde boy with a penchant for sniffing roses? Huh? She's speaking to him and placing a basket in front of him. Now some blonde girl with big curls in her hair is giving him shit for some reason. Then if that didn't help the poor kid, a brunette girl, who looked to be a year younger than the blondes, also joined the fray. Whatever the punk did seemed to have earned him a double slap to the face as the blonde girl and the brunette stormed off in tears.

Heh, that's what the dude gets for two-timing.

 _Smack!_

Suddenly, the boy stood up and slapped Siesta across the face, sending her down to the ground with a yelp. The blonde started to yell at her.

Seeing my friend getting hurt by this punk ass kid made me angry. Well, angrier than usual. In fact, I felt the need to crack open his head and bleed him dry of all his life fluids.

My servos gripped the edges of the table so hard they literally shattered into splinters. Louise jumped in surprise and looked at me with a glare, but it would seem the death gaze I had seemed to stop her.

Had I been in Louise's shoes, I'd have been concerned by the shade of color my optics had taken.

Instead of gentle emerald… they were burning red.

* * *

 **[3rd POV]**

"Seems you need to be taught a lesson in tact," Guiche said with a cold look as he waved his rose to summon two columns of dirt from the ground that hovered over the terrified maid.

"Please, Lord Guiche. Lady Katie only asked me to deliver the souffle as a surprise. I didn't know!" Siesta cried as the shadows of the dirt columns covered her. She could only look up in utter horror.

"Couldn't you see I was with someone else?" He scowled. "You just made those two ladies cry! How are you going to pay for this?"

"I… I…" She stuttered as tears pricked at the corners of her eyes.

"Don't bother," Guiche said without a hint of remorse as he flicked his rose downward. Siesta could only cry out in terror as the columns descended upon her. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact that would end her life.

Immediately, the columns hit the ground with devastating force, sending dirt flying in all directions. Everyone around them watched. Most of them felt that Guiche had gone a little too far, but the girl was just a maid. They could always get a new one.

"That will teach you." The blonde boy said as he collapsed on his chair. He flicked his rose once more and the dust immediately settled. He expected to see a pool of blood below the columns of earth, but curiously enough there was nothing, not even a shred of ripped clothing.

Siesta's eyes were still closed as she waited. She waited and waited, but nothing seemed to happen. Gathering as much courage as she could muster, she peeked through her eyelids. Immediately, her eyes flew open as she looked up to see a very familiar face.

Origin held her in a bridal carry and both of them were a few meters away from the columns of earth. She gazed at her friend in wonder and complete confusion at what just happened. She believed herself dead, but somehow, Origin had managed to save her.

"O-Origin?"

He didn't seem to hear her. In fact, there was something off about him. As if a spirit of vengeance had possessed his metal form and gave him a silent rage begging to be released. She shrunk back a bit when he noticed that his optics were no longer green and filled with kindness. Instead, they were red and filled with a red-hot anger that could melt the very souls of humans.

Everyone present didn't even notice the Gundam move. Well, save for one. Tabitha slowly lowered her staff and dropped her book. Just as she was about to intervene to save Siesta, Origin has somehow managed to beat her to it. Even though her face didn't show it, she stared in wonder at how he moved so fast. It was almost as if he were the wind itself.

Guiche looked at the base of the columns of confusion before he looked in the direction that Siesta's voice came from. When he was greeted with the sight of Origin standing there with the maid in his arms, he narrowed his eyes at the audacity of the familiar.

"You dare interfere?"

Origin didn't respond. His optics flared like blood red suns that couldn't be cooled down.

"You seem like you need to be taught a lesson as well, familiar," Guiche said with a smug grin. "You should not stick your nose into things that don't concern you!"

"I'm going to kill you." The metal knight said coldly.

"E-excuse me?" The blonde mage flinched in surprise.

Origin set Siesta down on her feet, his crimson optics never leaving Guiche's face. "I said, I'm going to kill you."

The boy gulped then started to chuckle nervously while running a hand through his hair dramatically. "So you wish to settle this in a duel? Very well. We shall meet in Vestri Cout in an hour." He said as he turned, dramatically flipping his cloak in the process.

"You don't seem to understand what I just said. I'm going to kill you, regardless of your petty 'noble' duels." The Gundam stated. "In one hour, you will die. Pray to whatever god you worship because nothing will save you after you put your hands on my friend."

Guiche didn't seem to hear him. Or rather, he tried not to hear him. There was something about that familiar that filled his soul with dread.

"Origin, what are you doing!" Louise shouted, marching over to her familiar while the maid shuffled away.

"Where is Vestri Court?" The Gundam demanded, not in the mood for the girl's tantrums.

The pinkette faltered in her step. Shaking her head, she grabbed the mech's arm and tried to drag him away. "We're going to Guiche. You're going to apologize and hopefully, he'll still forgive you."

Origin jerked his limb out of her grip. "I will never apologize to that walking deadman." His tone bordered between venomous to vengeful. "I will see him dead for what he did and that is a promise."

"You can't fight a noble!" Louise countered.

"Oh yeah? Watch me. I'll bring back his head as a trophy." The white warrior passed by the girl and moved to Siesta. "Where is Vestri Court?"

"I-It's that way." The dark-haired maid gestured to a certain direction.

"Good." Black hands flexed with pure killing intent as Origin marched off, passing by many scowling nobles who sought to witness the familiar's humiliation.

Louise could only stare at her familiar's back in surprise and a hint of fear. The look in his eyes sent a shiver down her spine. She knew it from when her mother still served as a soldier in Tristain's military as the fearsome 'Heavy Wind'.

The eyes of a killer...

* * *

 **Vestri Court [One Hour Later]**

Origin stood in the grassy field of the court with Guiche standing right in front of him. Guiche was waving his rose through the air in a dramatic fashion as he gave an elegant speech about the power of nobles and their superiority over commoners. A crowd had gathered to watch the duel when world traveled fast that Louise the Zero's familiar threatened Guiche.

Louise stood amongst the crowd, half-expecting her familiar to lose and half-afraid that he could be killed by Guiche. After all, he had no magic that she knew of and only had his metal body.

"I must admit, I didn't think you would show, familiar." Guiche taunted.

"I told Louise I would take your head as a trophy. I intend to keep that promise." The Gundam stated darkly.

The blonde boy narrowed his eyes. "This is your last chance to beg me for forgiveness. Doing so will only grant you a small beating."

A sinister laugh escaped Origin's nonexistent lips. "You stupid kid. You think I'm afraid of a meatbag? You have no idea who you're dealing with."

"I should be saying that to you, commoner." Guiche snarled.

"Oh, I know who I'm dealing with… a dead man walking." Origin's optics flared an icy blue. "I hope your friends are watching because this will be the last time they'll see you with your neck still attached to your body."

The blonde noble growled furiously. "You lowly familiar! I'll show you that we nobles are the ones blessed by the Founder Brimir while you useless commoners have nothing but the clothes on your back!" He swung his rose causing a single petal to detach. It gently fluttered down until it hit the ground and erupted in a small pillar of light.

Suddenly, a metal creature rose from the ground and stood directly in front of Guiche. Said creature resembled a female soldier with a spear clutched tightly in its metallic fist. It seemed entirely made out of bronze.

Guiche threw his arm back with a dramatic pose as he reiterated, "I will show you the folly of your actions, familiar! I do commend your bravery for not running away, but that will not save you." He gestured to the metal golem which was already walking forward. "Behold, my lovely Valkyrie. She will be your opponent."

Origin crossed his arms across his chassis. "Is that really the best you have?" He snarked in disappointment. "I thought it would be more of a threat. That's not even worthy enough to be a decent warm up." His HUD began to detail weak spots and killing strikes on the Valkyrie. "And I thought you would fight me yourself, coward. Guess that's what I expect from you so-called _nobles_."

There was a hush of silence in the audience as Origin once again insulted a noble, and by proxy themselves. More murmurs began to roll through the crowd.

Guiche's eyes narrowed. "What did you say?"

"You hide behind your constructs, which tells me that you're too afraid to face me like a man." The Gundam remarked with disinterest. "If this is how all of you nobles fight then you're as spineless as I thought."

A number of the young nobles glared at Origin as he continued to insult them. Guiche ran his hand through his hair and cast it aside dramatically, trying to quell some of his anger. "You don't seem to understand how nobles fight. You should be in awe of what I can do." He said before he flicked his rose at the mech. "Valkyrie, attack!"

The metal creature launched itself at Origin, a metal fist heading straight for his face. If he still had his eyeballs, he'd be rolling them at how useless and futile the attack would be.

"Vulcan!" At his command, the Beam Vulcan Guns on his helm released their payload of energy projectiles from their barrels and tore the bronze construct into molten scrap.

The Valkyrie fell to the ground in pieces. The metal it was made from melting due to the effects of the beam Vulcans.

Guiche gaped in silent shock as he witnessed his beloved creation fall. The rest of the class exploded with voices and activity when they witnessed such a spectacle.

"What was that?"

"How did he do that?"

"I don't know. It was like he cast magic."

"Did Louise summon a mage knight from a foreign land?!"

Louise and Siesta were staring at him, their mouths hanging open as they looked between Origin and the smoldering pile that used to be Guiche's Valkyrie.

Guiche the Bronze snapped out of his surprise and glared at the familiar. "How did you do that, commoner?" He demanded.

"Would you like to find out or do you have more cannon fodder for me to eviscerate?" Origin snarked, doing the equivalent of popping his neck and knuckles. "Either way, I'm hoping to at least make this last for as long as possible. You wouldn't like me when I'm bored."

Guiche felt his confidence waver slightly when he noticed the icy blue glow from the familiar's optics. He took one step back in fright before he glanced around. Everyone was looking at him, expecting him to best this familiar and show him his place. Trying to regain his composure, he flipped his hair to the side again, though a little shaky this time.

"Well, it seems that I underestimated you, golem. But just because you're able to spout out a few bits of fire magic does not mean you stand a chance against me." He proclaimed dramatically before he flicked his rose again. Six more petals fell to the ground before they each spawned more Valkyries all in a row in front of him.

Origin looked utterly unimpressed. The fool had no clue that a Gundam trounced anything he could throw at him. "Well, this should provide me with _some_ modem of entertainment." He muttered to himself.

Guiche took a deep breath after regaining his pride and confidence. He waved his rose through the air flamboyantly. "You see now, commoner? The difference between you and me?" As he ranted, he failed to notice Origin constructing a new weapon in his right servo. "I can summon multiple entities to fight for me while you stand alone. Our magic means that we are above commoners. How can you possibly think you can defe-"

He was cut off when a brilliant emerald beam shot through the air and struck the head of one of his Valkyries. The construct fell to the ground in a heap with the remains of its head melting from the plasma.

Guiche looked down at his fallen Valkyrie then back at his opponent, who now held a strange musket in one hand that he'd never seen before.

"Shut your cock-gobbling mouth before I plant the next shot between your eyes." Origin growled. His optics flared between icy blue and burning red before settling back to blue.

The boy panicked slightly, but he waved his rose, causing his Valkyries to charge at the white warrior. Origin, however, expected this and blasted two more of them with his beam rifle, destroying them into molten scrap. He stepped back to avoid one of them from slashing his chassis with a bronze sword.

His empty servo went to his shoulder, which opened to reveal a hidden handle that he grasped and activated his beam saber. With a vicious swing of his arm, he bisected the Valkyrie in two.

The last two metal golems tried to get him at the same time, but a single swing of the Gundam's saber destroyed their weapons.

"I'm getting bored here. This isn't even much of a challenge." Origin remarked, sending his rifle back into its data form while holstering his beam saber. "I'll finish you both off with my bare hands." He entered a kickboxing stance and coerced his foes to attack.

The first Valkyrie tried to use its melted spear as a club, swinging it towards the Gundam's helm. However, the mech caught it with one servo and squeezed. A loud groan was heard due to Origin's augmented strength bending and twisting the metal in his grip. He reared his fist back then punched a hole clean through the construct's chest. With a dark chuckle, he shoved his other servo into the gaping hole then used both hands to slowly pull it apart.

Everyone present cringed and covered their ears as the bronze golem was quite literally torn in half by Louise's familiar. A couple of the students felt their stomachs churned when they imagined the act being down to a human.

The last Valkyrie got behind Origin and wrapped its arms around his chassis, preventing him from moving his limbs.

The Gundam struggled for a moment then an idea came to mind. It might hurt, but he's seen Deadpool enough times to know that he'll be fine.

Guiche grinned when he figured that he had the familiar trapped in his Valkyrie's grip until he paled and almost released his lunch when Origin turned his head all the way around till his face met with the face of his Valkyrie.

"Surprise, bitch." The Gundam mentally smirked then fired his beam Vulcans, destroying the bronze creature's face. Once its grip had slackened, Origin quickly got behind it, wrapped his arms around its waist, and with a mighty roar performed a German suplex that drove the Valkyrie deep into the earth.

Rising up back onto his feet, Origin placed his hands on certain sections of his head… then turned it back into place.

"Wade Wilson, eat your heart out." He comments, rolling his neck joint to make sure it still worked properly.

He took notice of Guiche on the ground. Apparently, he had fallen in surprise when his last Valkyrie was beaten so viciously. The boy tried to get on his feet, but Origin didn't give him the time of day.

With a burst of speed, he reared his foot back and kicked Guiche hard in the hips. Several tons of metal came crashing into the mage's ribs with a sickening crack. The impact sent him rolling like a ragdoll and land in a heap on the ground, his rose flying from his grip.

Guiche coughed out a mouthful of saliva mixed with vomit and blood as he held his broken ribs. He looked up at the Gundam, who was slowly approaching him like a demon straight from hell. He frantically looked for his rose before he saw it a few feet away. He reached out and tried to grab it until a red and white foot stomped it into the ground. With a terrified gulp, the boy looked up to stare straight into the menacing icy blue eyes of Origin.

"Now you've no way to use your magic. So what does that make you?" The familiar taunted while flexing his right hand as if eager to spill blood.

Seeing as how there was no way out of this, Guiche lowered his head in defeat, his hands still clasped around his ribs. "I y-y-yield!" He gasped out.

Origin stared at him then grabbed the mage by the throat. He lifted the injured noble into the air as he struggled to remove the iron grip from his windpipe.

"What are you doing?! I yield! You have to stop!" He wheezed and gagged, trying to get air down his lungs.

"I think you're mistaking my intent during this so-called duel. You see, where I come from, a duel means to the death. There is no yield." Origin spoke softly. "A better question for you would be: Why should I stop when you tried to kill Siesta? Did you stop when she was beaten? What makes this predicament any different?"

The blonde stuttered for a moment. "B-because I'm a noble! She's a commoner. I'm above her, so you have to stop."

"What makes you any different now that you can't use your magic?"

"I-I-I have money, and my family has power." Guiche shuddered in fear when Origin's fingers started to feel sharp like claws.

"You don't seem to understand that just because you have magic," The Gundam lightly squeezed as his claws pierced the boy's flesh and allowed red blood to flow down his skin and uniform. "Doesn't mean that you don't bleed like any other human being."

Guiche tried to escape now. Fear overcoming his senses as he clawed at the metal hand gripping his throat. "Let go! Let go of me, you devil!"

"How would you like to die? Slow and agonizing? Or quick and painless?" Origin asked in a childish tone that only made him all the more terrifying. "Come on now, speak up. I'd like to get this over with already." He stood in silence for a moment then shrugged. "Ah, what the hell. I'll just tear your beating heart out."

"ORIGIN! STOP!"

The Gundam froze then slowly looked back at his 'master'. Louise stomped up to him, ignoring her fear of her familiar and the actions he was about to take. "As your master, I command you to stop now. Haven't you done enough? You've beaten and humiliated him in front of everyone. So just stop!"

Origin's optics flared dangerously. "You compare humiliating this pathetic waste of flesh over a person's life? Where were you when this piece of shit almost killed Siesta? Huh?"

The pinkette grimaced, but her mother's 'teachings' took over. "She is just a commoner. She has no important role as a noble does."

"Important, you say?" He spoke darkly, grabbing the punk by the back of his head to hold him up as an example. "And how is this… scum important? To me, he's nothing more than a womanizing, arrogant fool that made a mistake in challenging a Gundam." Origin slowly began to squeeze, threatening to crush the boy's skull as Guiche whimpered in both pain and terror. "What's stopping me from killing him?"

Suddenly, two arms were wrapped firmly around his other arm. The Gundam looked down to see that it was Siesta holding his arm. "Origin, please!"

His icy blue optics slowly returned to their gentle emerald. His grip on Guiche's skull went lax. "Why? He tried to kill you. I'm only returning the favor."

"It's fine. You won the duel. He won't do anything anymore. Please don't kill him." The dark-haired girl pleaded, looking up into her friend's eyes with her dark orbs. She knew that if Origin killed a noble, he would be hunted down like an animal. She couldn't bear to see him die for her sake.

Origin stared into Siesta's pleading eyes then back at the half-conscious Guiche being held in his grip. The Gundam forced the womanizer to look right into his optics. "You should be thankful that Siesta decided to show you mercy. Otherwise, I would've killed you right here and now." He dropped the boy on the ground, who yelped in pain when he landed on his butt. "Let this be a warning to you and any other fool who believes they can do what they want while I'm around. If you mistreat anybody you call a commoner then I'll drive the terror of the White Devil deep into your hearts until you die of fright. Understand?"

Guiche gulped and nodded vigorously. A dark spot appeared on the front of his pants after he soiled himself.

With his task done, he looked to Louise, who flinched when he turned his gaze upon her. "Louise, I will see you later. If anyone gives you trouble, come tell me and I'll tear off their arms for you."

"O-okay…" The pinkette said timidly as the Gundam marched off back to the academy. The nobles present parted to allow him to pass out of fear and respect.

The mech passed by Kirche and Tabitha, who were both watching him. Tabitha stared intently at the white warrior through her glasses; the only thing that gave her surprise away was the look in her eyes. Kirch also had a surprised look on her face… until it morphed into a seductive grin.

"Well, Zero's familiar sure is interesting… and handsome."

"Strong," was all the blue-haired girl said as she continued to stare at the Gundam's retreating form. She had no idea how he managed to summon a strange musket and a sword of light. It definitely wasn't magic because she would've sensed it.

Whoever Origin is… or whatever he is… he was dangerous.

A walking weapon with a cold outlook on life. A warrior without equal. A killer that would show mercy to no one.

A White Devil… as he called himself.

Still, that begged the question: How could Sylphid form an attachment to a golem that had no beating heart?

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for the second chapter.**

 **Titanic X: And Origin has started to show his abilities, as well as cement a reputation for himself. ;)**

 **Well, it's not like it wasn't expected. That's how most Familiar of Zero crossover fics are like. Louise's familiar beats Guiche and becomes the talk of the school.**

 **Titanic X: So, get ready for the next chapter, peeps~! ;3**

 **And stay tuned for future stories and updates, everyone!**

 **Both: Ja ne! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter of Zero's Origin. A big thanks to Titanic X for the assist last chapter. Go on, say a few words to the crowd, X.**

 **Titanic X: Sure. :) Last chapter was about Origin and his first duel with a jackass noble named Guiche, as well as more moments between him and Siesta. :3 But this chapter is gonna be rather interesting, right, GKC?**

 **You got that right, love. In fact, I'm sure most of you will remember this part. Little fanservice too~! ;3**

 **Oh, and a quick shout out to a reviewer who asked this: "How the hell do you seduce a robot?"**

 **Allow me to explain. You see, in the world of Halkegenia, they have no idea what technology is. For all they know, Origin is a human with magic armor or a golem with a man's soul. So you'll have to understand that these primitives… are pretty freaking stupid. So I understand your concern.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: We do not own, except our OCs, Familiar of Zero or Gundam. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Zero's Origin**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** Nightly Desires

* * *

 **Tristain Magical Academy [1st POV]**

There was hardly ever a day that I wished would end soon. However, wishes were nothing more than mere comfort words to ease the soul.

My victory over Guiche left quite an impact on the nobles and commoners within the academy. Students looked at me in fear or anger. Faculty regarded me with caution. Servants and maids gazed upon me in awe.

It wouldn't really be the first time people avoided something they didn't understand. In fact, that's why I didn't blame them if they avoided me. They were afraid. Afraid of what I could do.

"Kyuu?"

Well, except for my dragon friend.

"Sorry, Sylphid," I said softly, giving the blue dragon a little scratch behind her ears. "I've had a lot on my mind." Mostly if I was going psychotic in this place.

"Kyuu!" Sylphid nuzzled her head against my arm, prompting me to chuckle at how adorable she acted.

"Alright, alright, I get it." If I could, I'd be rolling my eyes. Still, I gave her a good pat on the head for being my constant companion during the few short days I've been in this primitive hellhole.

Right now, I needed to get out of these stables. Otherwise, I'll lose whatever sanity I have left and possibly go on a murderous rampage.

I stood up to my full height and stretched. Even though my frame had no need for it, it was still a force of habit. "Well, time to try and fly again."

I beckoned for Sylphid to stand back as I got myself into a launching position. The dragon watched me curiously as I focused on my thrusters.

"Okay," Inhale and exhale. Inhale and exhale. What the hell am I talking about? I can't even breathe. "Fly!" I jumped, expecting my verniers to kick in.

Only to meet failure once more.

This time I landed on my back. I tried moving but I was a lot heavier than I thought. You ever see a turtle trying to get back up when it's on its shell? Yeah, picture that.

Not my finest hour...

"Kyuu!" I heard Sylphid cry out as she sat next to me and started licking my mask.

"I'm fine. I just… hurt my pride a bit." I reached up to pat her head. She purred then nuzzled my head being mindful of my V-fin antenna to avoid poking her eye out.

"Sir Origin?"

Ah, there be the only human girl that I can call a friend right now. Siesta, the commoner maid that would never leave my side after I saved her life from Guiche's idiocy.

"Siesta," I greeted with a nod.

"Why are you on your back?" She asked me innocently.

"Uh…" My mask turned a nice shade of red. "I tried to fly."

"Fly?" Siesta tilted her head cutely. "But that should be impossible unless you're part bird."

"Well, it is possible for something like me. You see these..." I gestured to my vernier thrusters. "...propel me through the air because of gas propellant. When it ignites, I'm able to propel into the air and fly like a bird. Though since I have hardly any idea on how to activate my verniers, I'm permanently grounded."

Siesta gave me this confused look that I realized instantly. I'm talking to a girl that's been living in a caste system for all her life with no form of technology and only magic and nobles being the dominating power.

I fucking hate this backwater planet...

I needed to explain it to her in terms she could understand.

"I use fire magic to propel myself in the air and wind magic to help me glide." I simplified it as best as I could.

"Oh." The girl nodded in understanding. "But why didn't you just say so?"

I mentally groaned to myself at this. "I did, but sorry if it came out confusing."

Siesta giggled, "It's okay. Speaking with you makes it all the more worth it."

"I feel the same way," Inclining my head, I looked down at my servo. "Though I still wish I could eat."

"Huh? Has Ms. Valliere not been feeding you!?" The maid exclaimed indignantly.

I realized that she had no idea...

"Listen. It's not that I-" I never got a chance to finish because Siesta, for some unrealistic reason, managed to grab my hand and pulled with strength I thought she never had.

"Unacceptable! I'm taking you to the kitchen to get a proper meal!" She shouted, looking especially mad right now. Though when she narrowed her eyes and puffed her cheeks, it only made her seem more adorable.

Curse you magical world for denying me another bounty!

* * *

 **Kitchen**

Here I sat at a table. A bowl filled with a delicious, mouth-watering stew that I'd dive in at a heartbeat if it meant tasting some form of edible sustenance. The only difference being that Siesta was with me, along with the rest of the kitchen staff.

"Please eat your fill, our Knight." The head chef, Marteau said, roughly slapping me on the back. Good thing I didn't feel it or I would've gotten a bruise.

If I had eyebrows, one of them would be inclined. Our Knight? Seriously? I don't look anything like a… Oh...

Right...

"What's with the title?" I asked, gingerly using the offered spoon to play with the stew.

"Well, Siesta told us you beat that noble in no time flat with weapons and magic no one has seen before." He gave me an inquisitive stare. "You're not a noble, are you?"

"No," I answered swiftly.

Marteau glanced at my uneaten bowl of stew. "Why do you not eat, our Knight?"

"Well, you see-" I tried to explain, but Siesta interjected.

"Are you feeling unwell?" The girl asked with concern.

"No, I'm-"

Once again, I was interrupted, but by the head chef this time. "Does my food not satisfy you?" He seemed to take offense to my lack of consumption.

Okay, this has gone on far enough.

"I can't eat because I'm not human, dammit!" I shouted in irritation.

The two froze. Looking at me as if they'd heard possibly the most insane thing possible. Which isn't further from the truth...

"You're… not human?" Marteau looked at me in shock.

"Of course I am," I replied then looked down at my servos. "I just… don't have my human body anymore."

"H...How can that be?" Siesta asked.

"You can thank my 'master' for that," I growled in response. The bitterness of my lost humanity made my optics flare red with anger. "Her little summoning ritual took me from my home and merged my body with that of the form you currently see before you."

They looked at me with sympathy. I had no need for it.

"I'm so sorry," Siesta apologized. "I hadn't thought about your predicament."

"There's no need for apologies, Siesta," I replied. "You didn't know and were only trying to help. You've been nothing, but a great friend to me and I thank you for that."

She blushed a bit at that. "T-Thank you…" she squeaked.

Once again, curse you magical world for denying me this beautiful girl!

Regardless, now that I managed to let them know about my circumstances, it made me feel a bit better.

"I should leave. I've troubled you long enough." I said briskly.

"Please, you've been-" Marteau tried to retort, but I wouldn't have it.

"It is my decision. I need to be alone for a while." My response seemed to have a less than the desired effect.

"If that is what you wish then…" Siesta looked ready to cry.

A sigh escaped my nonexistent lips. "Siesta, I promise to come to you if I ever feel the need to talk about my problems. I just need some time to myself is all."

The maid didn't seem to brighten up, but she accepted it all the same. "Alright. I hope you'll be alright, Sir Origin."

Marteau patted my shoulder. "I hope you have a chance to try my food at one point, my friend."

"I'll be sure to do that, old man," I replied respectfully.

Although I was still a Gundam… dammit!

* * *

 **Night**

The day came and passed faster than I realized.

I spent that time experimenting with my MARS system as well as my other weapons. So far, I seemed to have a basic understanding of how to properly fight with my beam sabers, materialized combat knives, and even a beam staff.

Though it did little to take my mind off Siesta. My outburst hurt her feelings and it tore me up inside.

How could I do that? Keep my friend at arm's length when she's been nothing, but kind to me?

This world is bringing out the worst in me. Before all this, I was a passive man and only believed in the use of violence if only for self-defense or helping those in need. But here? I felt the need to fight every second of every day. If I had blood, it would be boiling with anticipation, yet I didn't know why I felt this way.

It's like my inner demons… are waiting to get out.

So far, if all this pent-up aggression drives me insane then I might as well use it to focus on another point with my new body.

Can't exactly use it on humans. Too messy, for one.

Trees and rocks were all I had for practice dummies.

Right now, I had a longsword composed of the same material as the GN bladed weapons from Gundam 00 and used it to cleave and slice my way through a collection of trees in the forest.

Branches fell and trees tumbled to the ground as I swung my blade. Just using a sword felt right in my servo. Well, if I could still _feel_ , at least.

That's when my radar picked up an anomaly approaching my position. Instinct took over and I swung the blade back when the approaching threat came to me… only to stop my attack when I stared into the reptilian eyes of that salamander that followed Kirche. Flame, if I remember correctly.

"Uh…" was all I could say as I quickly dismissed my sword back into its data form. The salamander continued to stare up at me, which was kinda freaking me out. "Do you… want something?"

Flame bit my right leg and seemed to be trying to tug it.

"You want me to follow you?" I inquired, unsure of how to proceed.

The lizard backs up and looked at me before releasing a garbled cry. He turned around and trolled a few paces before looking back at me.

"I guess I am following you…" I muttered.

My curiosity got the better of me anyway. Following the red salamander was easy since his color made him stand out brighter than a bloody Christmas light. He led me into the academy's dorms, crawling along the floor like… a lizard. Not a good description, but you get the idea.

Eventually, he stopped in front of a door then gestured towards it.

"So, you want me to go in there?" I asked, apprehensively.

Flame moved behind me and nudged my legs with his body. Geez, he's one pushy lizard...

Regardless, I opened the door and entered the dorm room. I hope to God that I'm not about to see something that I'll regret.

When I entered, the room was dimly lit by small candles and burning incense that created a smoky atmosphere. The decor of the place was better lavished than Louise's own room, that's for sure.

Truth be told it kinda reminded me of a brothel.

"Welcome," A dark, sultry, yet familiar voice whispered in my audio receiver. "to my suite, Origin."

Oh dear God. Please be clothed. Please be clothed. Please be-

I slowly turned to face Kirche. The redheaded noble wore a figure-hugging set of purple negligee that left very little to my imagination. Her breasts seemed to be pushing the material to the point it would break.

FUCK! Damn you again, you fucking magical world for denying me this!

"I am Kirche the Ardent. I tend to burn up in the fires of passion!" Kirche continued, moving towards me since I was still stunned stiff.

Okay, so here's what I can glean so far… Kirche sent Flame to get me while she dresses up like one of those skimpy sluts you'd see in Game of Thrones and apparently, wants to fuck my brains out.

Again… Damn you, magical world! Why must you punish me so with this walking tin can of a body!?

"Uh, is there something you want?" I asked the young woman with a bit of hesitance.

"You don't understand, do you?" She crooned. "I am a woman in love. And the one I love," Kirche gestured at me. "Is you!"

...Well, shit. Drop a bomb like _that_ on a guy.

"You looked so handsome when you beat Guiche in your duel!" She added, pressing herself against my frame.

Curse my inability to feel anything! I wanna feel those melons on my chassis, but dammit all! Why can't a good thing happen to me…?

"And that dominating presence of yours," Kirche licked her lips as she leaned up close to my mask. "I just… _love_ it." Then she kissed me… and I still couldn't feel it.

"Kirche!" A voice called out, prompting the two of us to turn to the source… at the window with a boy looking rather agast like he'd seen one of his parents commit adultery.

"Styx!" The redhead gasped. "You startled me! I-"

"I came by here because you didn't show up at the time we set-" Styx was cut off when Kirche retrieved her wand from within the bowels of her cleavage and sent one of the candles to smash into his face, causing the poor boy to plummet to the ground below.

"Ouch," I winced. "He's gonna feel that in the morning."

"Don't worry," The Germanian replied, "He's just an old friend."

I bet he is. I wanted to sarcastically remark, but I kept that comment to myself.

"Now where were we?" Kirche slyly remarked as she leaned up to steal another kiss.

"Kirche!" Another voice called out, revealing himself to be another man, but he didn't get to stay long when Kirche waved her want yet again, casting him away.

"Another old friend of yours?" I inquired with a hint of sarcasm. However, she tackled me onto the bed. And to my amazement, it held my weight… along with hers, I guess. "Whoa, slow down!"

"Sorry, but I can't hold it in any longer," Kirche purred. The sound of her husky breathing and fervent caressing of my chassis was enough to send a mental shiver down my nonexistent spine.

"Kirche!" This time, a trio of boys called out at the window, much to Kirche's annoyance.

"I said, I'll meet you later!" She shouted back.

"You told me you had no lover but me!" They cried in unison until Flame moved towards them and unleashed a burst of fire from his mouth, sending the students falling down to the ground.

Time to go!

Quick as a flash, I pushed Kirche to the side until she landed on one part of the bed, giving me ample time to jump off and run to the door to open it… only to find out that it was locked.

"Shit!" I swore. Time to knock this wooden bitch down. I prepared to kick the door down, but an unusually strong hand pulled me by the collar of my armor and threw me back on the bed.

Goddamn, are all women in this world freakishly strong!?

Before I knew it, Kirche had straddled me and gave me a lustful look, "That was a pretty clever trick. Using the other boys as cover to escape from my grasp, but you can't leave. Otherwise, Flame would've prevented you from trying to escape." She leaned down to look right into my optics. "You see, this is why I love you so much!"

"Oh, really? Then please explain _why_ you love me." I shot back.

Let it be known in the words of a certain aqua-colored soldier from my favorite web series… Don't stick your dick in crazy.

"Ah, well…" Kirche began, looking away nervously until a violent knock reverberated from the door behind her.

"KIRCHE!"

That voice. That pompous, loud, ignorant voice!

A second later, the door exploded off its hinges and spread across the ground to reveal the glowing red face of my pink-haired tsundere tormentor.

Oh, thank Christ! Never before have I ever been more thankful for a loli to come to my rescue!

"Of all people, why my familiar!" Louise bellowed.

Kirche gave the short mage a saucy grin. "Because he's just so desirable… and he'll have more fun with me than with a _small_ girl like you."

Oh, shit… she should not have said that...

Louise's face burned a bright red to the point it could sear a hole through a mobile suit's armor. "ZEBRST!" She screamed, taking her wand out in a show of force.

"Louise, wait!" I exclaimed, hoping to stop the girl.

"Quiet, you dog! You deserve this as well for wagging your tail to this hussy!" The pinkette growled.

The redhead stood up with a look of outrage, "A hussy, am I?"

This is it… I'm going to die here, caught in the crossfire between these two… What a cruel way to go...

"If I'm such a hussy then that would make you nothing more than a little brat!" Kirche shot back.

"Shut your mouth!" Louise retorted.

"Just because you have Origin as a familiar, doesn't mean that you'll be any less of a Zero! Zero magic, zero friends, and zero breasts!" Kirche continued, only making Louise angrier and angrier with each taunt. "I bet your own familiar doesn't even listen to you!"

"Kirche, that's enough!" I intervened, trying to stop the conflict between these two but that only seemed to make things worse...

"Fine!" Louise glared at me with unshed tears, like it was all my fault. "If you want to be with the Zebrst so bad then you can stay here for all I care!"

"Louise, I-" She never gave me the chance to finish because the pinkette had already run away, probably to her room to cry.

"Hmph, now that the pest is gone, we can get back to-" Whatever Kirche tried to say didn't make it to her lips when I rounded on her with an angered expression.

"Why the hell did you say that!?" I demanded.

The redhead seemed confused, and a little afraid, "But that's what she is… a Zero."

"You think she likes being called that name?!" I shouted. "Before I met her, she was a brat, but over the past few days, I began to learn that she was miserable. I could see it clear as crystal. Other kids would mock her size, her attitude, her lack of magic, and even me. All this time, you think she was just taking a mental beating when all you've been doing was pushing her to the brink of despair!"

Kirche actually seemed guilty right now, "I… I didn't mean for that…"

"Of course you didn't, but then again," My optics flared as I stared into her own eyes. "Why would a bully care? After all, it's all a harmless little joke to you." I sarcastically remarked.

She didn't give me a reply. I took that as my sign to leave.

Flame didn't bother to stop me. He just watched me leave his mistress's chambers without so much as a warble.

I decided to return to Louise's room, maybe to comfort her since I figured she'd be crying her eyes out right now. She may not show it to her familiar, but when it comes to me… I understand the signs of a victim all too well.

The walk back to my _master's_ chambers didn't take long. Turns out Kirche's room wasn't far from Louise's.

I raised a servo to knock on the door but stopped myself when I didn't hear any sobbing or sniffling. Usually, that would mean-

I quickly opened the door to stop Louise from doing anything drastic… but my fears were laid to rest when I noticed that the girl was only just sleeping. Her back was turned to me and her breathing was also steady.

I guess I had nothing to worry about...

Taking the initiative, my legs moved of their own accord and prompted my frame to gently sit on the girl's bed as I watched her snooze. I don't even know why I'm doing this. Maybe it's because of my older sibling instincts.

My left servo reached out to strum through the little mage's hair… but I stopped myself. The hand that I would use to calm down a crying child or a terrified animal was no longer of flesh and blood, but cold metal.

I had no right to comfort her. I wasn't human anymore. I'm a killing machine.

The battle with Guiche proved that...

I didn't hesitate to fight. I tore those golems to pieces without so much as a thought. It… honestly scared the hell out of me.

Then again, I only had the _soul_ of a human, but the brain of a supercomputer. I was like Heero Yuy or Setsuna F. Seiei at that moment. All I cared about was defeating the enemy, nothing else.

I had truly become the White Devil, at that very moment.

If I could then I'd be grimacing with disgust at myself. I stood up to leave the room and give Louise her privacy… but a small hand grasped my servo, stopping me.

"Don't leave…" A soft whimper came from the girl resting in her bed.

I looked down at her but noticed that she wasn't even awake. Her expression seemed troubled, but she remained asleep. She must've felt my presence to seek comfort.

"Please… don't leave…" Louise pleaded in her sleep.

Hearing how much pain was in her voice moved my soul. I sat back down and, with a careful yet gentle hand, brought the girl close to my frame. Her little hand keeping a soft, yet firm grasp on my servo.

For all her anger and stuck-up attitude, Louise was just a child hoping for a friend...

...

And I will be that friend. I will keep her safe and protect her till I can go back home with my flesh-and-blood human body.

I will be her guardian. Her comrade. Her friend...

...her White Devil.

* * *

 **Tristain - Royal Chambers (3rd POV)**

A few guards stood outside of a large, grandiose oak door lined with gold and silver. Each of these knights guarded one of the most valuable individuals in all of Halkegenia, the Crown Princess of Tristain, Henrietta.

She was a beauty in every sense of the word. Curves in all the right places, a generous bust, a face like an angel, eyes blue as the sky itself, and plum-colored hair that reached her delicate neck.

And right now, she was positively bored.

Her whole life had been nothing but rules and studies. The only time she ever had a bit of fun was with her childhood friend, Louise Valliere.

Then there was her cousin, Prince Wales of Albion. She always looked up to him like an older brother but her feelings grew with age and they eventually led to love.

Over the years, she would send letters to her beloved cousin and he would reply back. It was the only way they could ever communicate with each other… and express their feelings to one another.

Henrietta sighed as she looked out the window to watch the commoners below rustle about while she stood there alone and without a friend. She wished to be down there. To mingle with the crowd and discover new and wondrous things, but she couldn't...

She was a princess and no amount of praying to the Founder will ever change that.

Suddenly, she noticed a speck of light trailing through the sky. The princess squinted to see what the flying object could be, but her vision couldn't make out what it was.

The light flew over the castle and gave Henrietta a better look at it.

She gasped in surprise when it looked to be a flying _man_? Or some sort of demon with wings and a horn on its head. There were no visible eyes, but the princess felt as if… it was staring right back at her.

Dark blue armor made it hard to properly see it, but it was there nonetheless. And it stopped just briefly before flying off, a tattered cloak fluttering about its frame.

What had that… thing… been…?

Regardless, Henrietta now had a story to tell her dear friend when her visit to the magical academy came around.

* * *

 **Academy Dorms**

When Louise awoke, she expected to see an empty space where her familiar would usually sit at to brood or stare blankly at the stone wall.

She also expected him to come back to the room with her rival's undergarments on his armor.

...She did _not_ expect to wake up cuddling in the surprisingly warm metal arms of the Gundam known as Origin.

"Morning, sunshine." He said, jovially.

And her response was to push him away. "W-what are you doing!? How dare you touch me!"

"Uh, you were the one cuddling _me_." Green glowing eyes looked at her with amusement as he stood up from the bed and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

And like before, she acted like a major tsundere. "Th-that has nothing to do with this!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, of course, not," Origin replied with a hint of sarcasm. "It's not like you were cuddling me like I was a lifeline."

"S-shut up!" Louise huffed, looking away with a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"Alright, alright, calm down. I'm only teasing." The Gundam remarked.

The pinkette gave her familiar a heated glare, but it did little to frighten the living mobile suit. "And I was feeling generous enough to go into town and buy you a sword."

Origin gave the girl a blank stare (something that's always on his face apparently), "You realize that I'm a walking armory, right?"

"W-well, I just feel generous, okay?" Louise shot back. "We're going into town and we're buying you a sword! A sword worthy for a familiar of the Valliere family!"

' _Geez, egotistical much?'_ He thought in his head. "Fine, fine. We'll go into town and get a weapon."

"I knew you'd see things my way," The small girl smirked.

"Don't count on it." Origin shot back. Had he been able to, he would've rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter. Sorry for how short it is… and for taking so long. I've got college classes coming up so I'll be busy for a while.**

 **In any case, big thanks to Titanic X for co-writing and beta-reading this chapter. She's been a big help so far in my fics.**

 **Titanic X: Yep! :) As I said, I'm more than willing to assist a friend. :)**

 **Well, you've been a big help and I value you as well as my readers and followers.**

 **Forget the haters though. I don't care about them.**

 **Review and comment on this chapter. Love it, hate it, but just know that you've read it.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter of Zero's Origin. A big thanks to Titanic X for the assist last chapter. Go on, say a few words to the crowd, X.**

 **Titanic X: Thanks. :) I hope this next chapter satisfies you, peeps, as well. And this time we'll try to get it up sooner as well as make it longer. ;3**

 **In any case, this chapter will get your bloodlust up because there will be… CARNAGE! See what I did there? Eh? Eh?**

 ***Cricket chirp***

 **...Bunch of stiffs.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: We do not own, except our OCs, Familiar of Zero or Gundam. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Zero's Origin**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** Talking Swords and Bloody Rescues

* * *

 **Tristain - Town Square (1st POV)**

* * *

This was a bad idea from the start…

Why do you ask? Simple, really.

I woke Louise up, she got dressed and ate breakfast at the dining hall, and brought out a horse that she and I would ride together (though she was blushing seemingly at the thought). Overall, it didn't seem all that bad, right? Wrong…

For one instance, I couldn't get on a horse because I weighed more than the darn thing could carry. I had to walk the entire way there and keep pace with Louise on her steed. There was also the fact that when we got into town, I was being stared at like I was the next circus freak to pass around! And, as if to add insult to injury, my so-called 'master' was dragging me all over the place like I was a chihuahua in a handbag!

Not a good start.

"I hate you so much right now, Louise…" I growled.

"Stop whining and keep walking," The small pinkette shouted with a look of annoyance. "I said that I was going to get you a weapon and that's final."

"I don't see _why_ though. I've got more weapons than I can count." I pointed out, which wasn't further from the truth since my current armaments and my MARS gives me practically any weapon I can think of.

"Well, right now, you look like a walking suit of armor without a sword," Louise stated. "And I will not tolerate any familiar of mine to walk around defenseless."

I'll show you defenseless, you little-

Shrugging off my annoyance, I gave the town a quick scan. Ever since I came to this weird planet, I pictured the cities and kingdoms of these lands to be similar to medieval England. And I was right. The buildings alone were only two stories high. The streets were packed with people who went about their daily business doing whatever menial tasks they had planned while the sides of the road were loaded with vendors of all kinds. There were even a few children playing around and having fun, which brought a mental smile to my nonexistent lips.

What surprised me most was that the city seemed to be mostly occupied with commoners based on how they were all dressed and acted, which was a breath of fresh air compared to all those sniveling noble brats back at the academy. Despite the lack of magic, the populace seemed happy and content, and the city itself was much nicer than I had originally expected.

Though I would like it a lot more if we could find the goddamn shop already! Everywhere we go, it's like we're passing by signs with only pictures on them. Obviously, the nobles are the only ones that receive an education while commoners have to rely on pictures. Yet another reason why I hate this backwater planet…

"Ah, there it is!" Louise cried out happily as she pointed at a building right across from us, a bronze sword-shaped sign dangling above it.

Huh, well that's convenient.

We entered the shop and my optics were immediately hit with smoke, forcing me to rub the glass surface to wipe away any ash residue. I could hear Louise coughing a bit, probably from the strong scent of ash and coal. Inside was relatively dim despite the sun lighting from the windows, and the place was filled with different kinds of weapons on display, whether hanging from the ceiling, in glass cases, or even stockpiled in barrels. They seem decent enough for a human to use, but I was a Gundam and I needed something with more… _oomph_.

Still, it's surprising that Louise would choose a place like this instead of something fancier. Then again, when has there ever been a blacksmith that was fancy?

Standing behind the counter of the shop was a man with a rat-like face, who eyed the two of us with slight interest. That is until he caught sight of the pentagram symbol on Louise's outfit, immediately recognizing her as a noble and straightening himself up. "Ah, welcome young lady to 'Sword'. Finest weapon shop on the side of town." I couldn't help but snort in amusement at the name of the shop. "How may I help you today? I assure you all my wares are real and reasonably priced."

Yeah, I call bullshit on that…

"I want to see one of your finest swords you have on sale," Louise ordered as she approached the counter. "Something simple but capable of defending oneself."

"Oh? A noble buying a sword? Quite a rarity these days," The man said with his interest peaked.

"It's not for me but for my familiar here," She gestured to me since I was standing there still as a statue. "He's in need of a weapon to use for my services, so be sure you give him something of working order, got it?"

"And what is he? Some kind of golem? A human in armor?" The man inquired then shrugged. "Well, whatever. Just a moment then."

The shopkeeper turned and made his way to the back room, probably wondering how much he could rip off my little loudmouth of a 'master'.

"You could've been a bit nicer to the guy," I informed the pinkette.

Louise only huffed and crossed her arms, "Don't misunderstand my intentions. I brought us here to get you a weapon to protect yourself with and nothing more. I'm not here to play nice or waste time, got it?"

Fine, but don't blame me if you get swindled.

A few seconds later, the owner came back with what appeared to be a standard looking longsword and sheath. "There you go. This here is one of our best-selling pieces to date."

"Is that right?" Louise inquired while I walked over to inspect the weapon. I grasped the sword and drew the blade from its' sheath, testing the weight in my servo. Since I couldn't feel anything, I'm guessing I could swing it as easy as if it were a stick.

"Indeed. Been selling like hotcakes to a lot of knights around the castle lately. Heck, they've even been allowing the servants to carry weapons on them. Something about a troublesome thief wandering around or something like that," The shopkeeper said with a shrug.

Well, that's news to me. If there's a thief going around stealing from the nobility then they're okay in my book. Sounds like a big fat punch in the dick for those pompous asses with wealth.

"Well? How is it?" Louise asked me.

"Truth be told, it's too light for my tastes," I answered, no doubt surprising the shopkeeper. "I'm gonna need something with more weight and stronger material."

The pinkette nodded and turned to the owner. "You heard him. Get him something bigger and broader."

Why'd she have to phrase it like that…?

The owner looked uncertain. "Ma'am, I'm sorry but judging from his size and appearance alone, I might not have many-"

"I said I want bigger and broader!" Louise declared sternly.

That's what she said…

Reluctantly, the shopkeeper nodded and went to the back again, mumbling as he did.

And since I had nothing better to do but look at these medieval tools, I decided to take a gander while Louise waited for something 'bigger and broader' as she put it.

My optics scanned each of the weapons. Already I could see the data on the age of the weapon, the metal used to forge it, and even the durability when it came to being used. So far, none of these weapons had the capacity to match anything in my arsenal. Matter of fact, I could break each and every one of these pieces of scrap with just a digit.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," The voice of the shopkeeper drew me from my inspections. When I turned to face him, the man was grinning as he walked back to the counter with a new weapon in hand. "Here, this should be more to your liking, little Miss."

The man revealed the piece he had brought out, the sight of which made Louise gawk in awe and caused me… to stare with a dry expression.

"What the hell is this?" I asked with a bit of annoyance.

The sword was certainly larger and broader by at least three times the size of the previous one. And it definitely looked heavier and more detailed as well, even embedded with a couple of rubies in the handle. However, there was one tiny problem with the weapon that stood out to me...

...The damn thing was entirely made out of _solid gold_.

"It's the best weapon in the whole shop," The owner said with a wide smile. "It was made by the Germanian alchemist, Lord Shupei. It'll slice steel right in half."

"Not possible because gold isn't a good metal to use for a sword. It's unbalanced and weak." I pointed out while staring at the abomination this fool called a weapon. "Hell, I could break this thing with a butter knife. This junk is only good for one thing and that's being a trophy mounted on someone's wall."

Louise looked at me in surprise while the rat-faced sleaze started to panic but hid it behind a smile, "I-It's much stronger than you give it credit for, sir. A weapon like this is crafted once in a lifetime and was done with distinct precision. Trust me when I say it's definitely worth the price for buying it."

"And just how much is the price?" Louise asked in suspicion. Good, she noticed that she's being swindled.

"Three-thousand new gold coins," The owner answered.

The pinkette looked shocked. "You could buy a freshly-built house with a forest and yard with that much gold!" She exclaimed.

Three thousand gold pieces are worth a new house? Damn, these guys must have a good mortgage.

Regardless, there is no way that I'm wielding this piece of shit. "No way are we buying this. The previous blade was better than this abomination. You better have something else before we decide that we've wasted our time here." I warned the man.

"Haha! They've got you there, you old snake." A voice spoke out, surprising me and Louise.

The man scowled and glared at a barrel that seemed to be shaking. "Quiet, Derflinger! You're bothering my customers!"

"Hey," The voice, Derflinger, called out. "The guy in the fancy white armor. Why don't you come over and give me a try?"

If I had my eyebrows then one of them would be raised in confusion. Despite my initial surprise, I strolled over to the shaking barrel and noticed a sword that seemed to shake amongst the others. Cautiously, I grasped the hilt of the weapon and pulled it out to give it a proper inspection… and HOLY SHIT!

Whatever material this sword was made from was stronger than anything my computer brain could ever make a diagnosis on. The weapon itself was a single-edged longsword with a decently sized handguard. The handle was wrapped in white bandages while a loose metal flap circled the blade just above the handguard. The blade itself was a bit dulled but still relatively sharp; though the whole weapon was covered in rust, giving it a brownish-colored tint. Overall, despite the age and wear, it looked like it could have been a fine weapon long ago.

Though the more important factor was the energy that this blade was giving off. It was like something akin to a miniature star that would release frequent pulses of energy that seemed to make it highly addicting.

"So, you're the guy that I've been waiting for so long." The voice of Derflinger spoke again… with the sword shaking with each word.

"Holy shit…" I said aloud as I stared at the weapon in surprise. "A talking sword?"

"Not just any talking sword. I am the legendary Derflinger! But you may call me Lord Derflinger!" The weapon boasted proudly. "So come on, buddy. Why don't ya buy me off from this shifty rat and let me come with ya?"

Just what I need… a sword with an ego. Still, Derflinger was _way_ better than the other pieces of crap in this lame ass store.

"Alright, I'll take it," I said with a mental grin.

"Eh!?" Louise shouted in disbelief. "W-Wait a second, you're not serious, are you, Origin? You really want that t-thing to come with us? Couldn't you just get something else? Something less… lively?"

"Nope. Derf is a lot better than the rest of these weapons. So he's coming with us," I replied firmly.

"B-But-" Louise tried to protest but I was already ignoring her in favor of greeting my new blade.

"The name is Origin, Gundam Origin. You can call me Ori, for short," I introduced myself to the living weapon.

"Origin, huh? Weird name for you. Ah, whatever. Nice meeting ya, partner!" Derflinger greeted back.

I could faintly hear Louise face-palming herself. No doubt, she had given up trying to understand what had happened between me and Derf.

* * *

 **Later...**

* * *

After getting the owner to sell Derflinger for the original price of one hundred gold, thanks in part to Louise playing up her nobility role (and my scary demeanor), we found ourselves returning to the academy without much incident. All the while, I spent most of the trip back to the academy, conversing with Derf about my misadventures here. He even laughed about the results of my fight with Guiche and made the snob piss himself. Though Louise, being silent, didn't seem to like Derf's ability to speak and even looked a bit annoyed by him, especially when he started messing with her.

Overall, despite the unusual experience, the day had gone as planned and ended without further incident.

"So what do you think, darling?"

Or at least it had until _she_ showed up.

"Why are you even here, Zerbst?" Louise fiercely demanded from Kirche, her rival standing across from her while Tabitha sat on Louise's bed reading another book.

I was a little confused as to why the redhead and her friend barged into my _master's_ room without so much as a knock.

"Why? Why, to give a present to my dear Origin, of course," Kirche answered with an all-too-innocent smile. "I just so happened to find a sword befitting of my dear love and decided to get it for him."

And by a sword, she meant that golden piece of crap we saw earlier...

"You followed us," Louise stated (more like accused).

"Oh, nothing of the sort," The buxom redhead waved the notion away. "I just happened to catch sight of you both back in town when you left that weapon shop. And since I wanted to apologize to my beloved for what transpired last night, I decided to offer this wonderful beauty as a sign of peace," She chuckled and gave the small girl a challenging smirk. "Not that it's any of your business, little Louise, as it's a private matter between the two of us. A very, _very_ private matter."

While Louise's temper threatened to reach its boiling point at the hidden meaning, I, on the other hand, decided to end this little debacle here and now. I took the trophy weapon in my servo and handed it back to Kirche, much to the Germanian's surprise.

"Listen, I appreciate the gift and all, but I'm not interested in a trash sword," I said in a calm and dignified manner. "I already have a weapon worthy of my stature."

"Ah, partner, you're making me blush," Derflinger laughed, surprising both Kirche and Tabitha at the living sword's sentience.

"Derf, not the best time to speak right now," I pointed out.

"Hey, I belong to the world, partner. Especially this fine piece of ass that you're speaking with," The sword remarked.

Great. I've got an egotistical _and_ perverted sword...

* * *

 **Night**

* * *

The next few days had passed with relative ease, except for Kirche's constant attempts to flirt with me and _steal my heart_ , which only creeped the hell out of me.

I mean, I've got no problem with girls fawning over me, but when you're someone as obsessive as Kirche… it tends to drive you a bit insane.

Still, that little annoyance did little to stop my training with Derflinger. Since I now had a physical blade I can use without having to worry about using my beam weaponry, I had to practice day-and-night just to keep my skills sharp.

"You're getting better, partner. If I didn't know, I'd say you were holding out on me." Derflinger said to me.

"Thanks for the compliment," I said to the sword.

At least I _was_ getting better. When I was still human, I couldn't swing a sword to save my life. Well, mostly because I had no reason to. But now? Now I could do things I could only _dream_ of performing. Flips, lunges, slashes, and even a few martial arts moves.

With a final leaping slash, I chopped a tree, quite literally, in half. The two trunks fell to the side with a loud thump.

And now that my training is done, I can go back inside and take a break. At least, I would have, if the sudden interjection of someone clapping didn't catch my attention.

Looking back, I was met with the familiar face of… "Siesta?" I spoke aloud.

The beautiful raven-haired maiden finished clapping and walked over to me with a look of awe on her face. "That was amazing, Sir Origin. I didn't realize you knew how to use a sword in such a manner."

I couldn't help but chuckle bashfully, "Well, I guess you could say that I've got some experience…" Well, that and Star Wars.

"I see. Still, I've never seen anybody do what you just did before. It was truly amazing," Siesta complimented with a smile.

"Oh, hoh, who is this, partner?" Derf asked me teasingly. "You didn't tell me you knew such a hot babe. She's quite the beauty, isn't she? Don't tell me you've got a secret fling going on while serving your dear sweet ma-"

"Derf, you keep talking, and I'm turning you into melted scrap," I warned the magic sword in an irritated voice.

Of all the times that Derf would speak, it had to be about goddamn girls! All it does is make me feel like less of a man!

Even after I sheathed the loudmouth I have for a sword, the damage was already done because Siesta's face turned bright red while looking at Derf, surprised. "D-Did that sword just-"

"Yep, he talked," I replied coolly. "This is Derflinger. He tends to mess with people so don't let what he says get to you, okay?"

"I-I see," The dark-haired maid said as she recovered from her initial shock and smiled at me. "That's just like you, Origin-san. You're always full of surprises."

The honorific was a definite giveaway now. Siesta had to have some Eastern Asian blood in her. Though the question was how someone from Japan came to this godforsaken pisshole.

"So how have you been?" I asked. "I haven't seen you around lately."

"I'm fine, Origin-san. Just finishing up some last minute laundry before I turned in for the night. But I caught sight of you and well…" The girl blushed and looked embarrassed (which only made her cuter). "I couldn't help but watch. Sorry."

I shrugged, "No harm done. It's not like I was keeping it a secret or anything so there's no need to feel nervous about watching. Besides, training isn't that much of a big deal to me."

"But it is," Siesta's face suddenly seemed to glow with a serene happiness while her eyes looked like they were gleaming in the moonlight. "You're really amazing, Origin-san. You never let anything get you down and you follow your own path without any fear or hesitation. You don't care for how others look at you or judge you, and even when others call you a golem, you choose to ignore them and stay who are you. You're really amazing, you know?"

If I had my eyebrows then they'd be raised up in surprise, "Where is this all coming from all of a sudden?"

She looked down in an effort to hide her burning cheeks but I still noticed. "Well, you see… I know I haven't gotten the chance to talk to you lately because of how busy I've been, but I've been watching you whenever I could. I know it may sound strange, but because of you, I'm not as afraid as I used to be. I feel more courageous and confident in myself, and find it much easier now to do my best with my work. To not listen to the insults or comments people make and just move forward without fear or hesitation. You helped me find this strength in myself, Origin-san. A strength that I never knew I had, and I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate it," Siesta crossed her hands in front of her and bowed. "So thank you, Origin-san. Thank you so very much for showing me what I couldn't see before in myself."

Okay, that actually stunned me silent. I was not expecting that kind of honesty and declaration from this beautiful girl at all. I'm starting to think that this girl… doesn't care what or who I am as long as I am _me_ to her.

Regardless, Siesta was starting to embarrass me with her praise and I'm not quite used to it. "O-okay, I understand. Can you get up, please? There's no reason for you to bow or anything. I'm not really comfortable being treated like a noble," I said, rubbing the back of my helmet.

"Oh?" Why does she have a playful smile on her face? "Well, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to work under a noble like you, Origin-san."

The way she phrased that sentence… was putting a _lot_ of images in my head that would be too graphic to describe.

Apparently, my reaction (or lack thereof) seemed to amuse the raven-haired maid because she started giggling at me. Well, it was a bit of teasing so I couldn't help but chuckle myself.

"Hey, Siesta," I spoke up after having my laugh.

"Hm?" She looked at me with big, dark eyes.

"How about on your next break, let's hang out with each other," I suggested. The maid's eyes widened in surprise. "Let's just take a day off away from everything. The nobles, the work, and all that. Let's just sit down and… talk. We don't have to worry about anything else. What do you say?"

For some strange reason, Siesta's face turned a bright scarlet and lowered her gaze to the ground with interest. I don't know why but my onboard heartbeat monitor noticed that the girl's pulse was going faster than ever before. Despite that, she looked back up at me with a smile. "I'd like that very much."

If I still have a mouth, I would definitely be smiling right now. "Okay, it's settled. Next time when we're available, we'll have a whole day just to ourselves and have fun."

"I look forward to that day, Origin-san," She agreed, bowing to me once again. "I suppose I'd best be off until then. Have a good night, Origin-san."

"You as well, Siesta," came my reply as I gave my friend a light wave of my servo and prepared to head back to the tower.

"Ah, Origin-san?"

I paused mid-step and glanced back at the maid. "Yes?"

"I…" Siesta looked down nervously, almost hesitant even, before speaking up. "Are we… friends?"

Wait, is she doubting our friendship? I thought to myself and gave her my impression of an incredulous stare. "Of course we are Siesta. We'll always be friends." I assured her.

Her breath hitched but I guess she must've been surprised that I confirmed we were indeed friends. Seeing as how she'll be frozen for a time, I decided to head back to Louise's dorm with Derflinger in tow. Though had I stayed longer, I might've been able to pick up what Siesta was whispering.

"I'm glad, Origin-san… I'm so glad…"

* * *

 **The Next Morning…**

* * *

You know, I consider myself a patient man. Well, not really, but when it comes to valuing one's privacy, I wish for people to understand it.

"Kyuui!"

This was not a person that understands that… at all.

"Sylphid, can you please get off of me?" I asked the blue dragon that had pounced on me from out of nowhere, sending me face-first into the dirt. I seriously need to find a store that sells dragon repellent.

"Kyuui!" Sylphid cried out, rubbing her muzzle against my head. It would be adorable… if I wasn't face-deep in the ground.

"Get off of me, you flying gecko!" My muffled yelling echoed in the dirt.

The dragon seemed to understand my plight and removed her weight off of my body. This gave me just enough time to remove my face from the ground… and stare into yet another Gundam face imprint.

"Sylphid as much as I like to play with you, tackling me out of nowhere is becoming a real pain in my exhaust port..." I know, scolding a dragon would be rather impossible but there was something _human_ about Sylphid that I just couldn't put my finger on. "In any case, shouldn't you be messing around with Tabitha?"

"Kyuui!" And she was giving me the puppy-eyes… Dammit! Why do animals give me the puppy eyes!? It's the same with girls or children! I always fall for it!

"Agh! My power core can't take it!" A groan escaped my vocalizer. Sylphid knew I couldn't stay mad at her for long if she pulled that dirty trick. "I'm starting to think you enjoy messing with me…"

The dragon gave me a sort of sly grin while purring. Curse this magical world for making everything either cute or sexy!

"Ah, Our Knight! I see you are partaking in training the other familiars," Came the voice of Siesta's boss, Marteau.

"Oh, head chef," I greeted with a nod. "Um, can you not give me a title? It makes me sound like a noble."

"Oh, forgive me, Sir Origin," Marteau said with a bright smile as he patted my shoulder. "But I just can't help myself. So, any luck in recovering your human body?"

I shook my head. "None so far, no, but I'm not giving up just yet."

"A shame. I was hoping you'd be able to try my food one day," the head chef chuckled.

I couldn't help but chuckle either, "Believe me, once I get my body back, you'll be the first person I go to for a meal." I pat Sylphid on her head and shoo her off. "It was good seeing you again, Marteau. Tell Siesta that I said hello, okay?"

For some reason, the man's eyes widened in surprise. "Wait, Siesta?"

"Yeah, Siesta," I replied, a bit confused. "Y'know, the black-haired maid that introduced me to you."

Suddenly, Marteau's expression went from surprise… to worry. "You mean… Siesta didn't tell you?" He asked me, grimly.

I don't know why, but I felt dread build up in my nonexistent stomach. "Tell me what?"

"She had to quit her job earlier this morning. She already packed her belongings and left the school grounds." He answered.

In case you readers are interested, I was completely shocked and baffled, especially since I had just spoken with Siesta last night and she made no mention of this at all to me. In fact, she seemed fine, and that only pissed me off even more because I didn't notice anything wrong with the first friend I made in this crazy world.

"Marteau, why did Siesta quit?" I asked the man.

He sighed and gave me a pitiful look. "Apparently, she was sold off to a noble named Count Mott to work as his own personal maid."

Just hearing the way he phrased this 'Count Mott' sent warning bells in my brain. I already knew that the nobility on this backwater planet was a bunch of assholes to the commoners, but I had a really bad feeling that Siesta was going to be _more_ than just a personal maid.

I hated myself for being unable to notice the strife this was causing Siesta. That's probably why she was acting strange last night. She wanted to tell me that she was leaving, but she just smiled and went about it like it was nothing. All I did was make it worse by asking if she wanted to hang out even when I had no idea that the girl would leave me because of some bastard noble.

Hatred for the nobility… That's all I could think about. Commoners never have a say when it comes to these stuck-up elitist pricks. And because of that, Siesta now serves a pompous windbag for the rest of life...

I needed to know who this Count Mott really is… and I know only a few nobles that might give me a detailed explanation.

* * *

 **(BREAK)**

* * *

 _A chibi Origin appears with a sign that says, "And then…"_

* * *

 **(BREAK)**

* * *

"Count Mott?" Louise turned to face me, a bit surprised by my unexpected question. Apparently, I interrupted her while she was brushing her hair. "Yes, I know of him. Why?"

"I'm a bit curious is all. I heard he passed through the school recently and wanted to know who he was," I explained as calmly as I possibly could. Though internally, I wanted to find the guy and tear his spine out.

My "master" gave me an incredulous glare then returned to brushing her bubblegum pink hair, "Count Mott is a royal messenger from the palace and one of the more notable higher-class nobles in the kingdom. He usually comes by to deliver important news or information to the headmaster directly," She explained. "Though personally, I don't like him very much. He always acts so cockily and arrogant, and he looks at the girls here with that stupid perverted face of his."

If I had my teeth, they'd be chipping from how much I'd be gritting them. "And Siesta is now working for a bastard like him?" I asked, my optics shifting from green to red for a few seconds then returned to their original color.

"It can't be helped," Louise shrugged. "There are always nobles interested in having one of our staff work for them. As long as they pay well then it's not really that big an issue." She explained it like it was a normal occurrence, but that only left a sour taste for me.

"But why Siesta in particular?" I pondered. "I heard she was requested by name. Did she know this guy or something?"

"Probably not," Derflinger spoke up from his spot against the wall. "When a nobleman requests a young girl by name, it's usually along the lines that she's to be his mistress."

"Say what!?" I exclaimed, flabbergasted.

"What? You mean you didn't know?" The living sword said, confused.

"It's probably true," Louise agreed, her voice laced with a slight tone of disgust. "Even though it's looked down upon you still hear stories of nobles buying servants from others just so they can turn them into a mistress or lover. There are even rumors that Mott is one of those who performs such practices." She paused in her brushing and developed her usual scowl. "Personally, I find such an act completely revolting and perverted; unbefitting of any true noble. But even though I feel sorry for that maid's situation, it sadly can't be helped."

"That's bullshit!" I yelled angrily, making Louise jump from my unexpected shouting. "If this is looked down upon then why the _fuck_ is it even allowed to happen!?"

"It's not!" She quickly counted in defense. "You really think something like that would just be allowed by the palace? Of course not! But there's never been any evidence that Count Mott has conducted such activities to his servants. Otherwise, he'd never be allowed to do such a thing and would be stripped of his title in an instant. But because there's nothing but rumors and gossip to go on there's nothing that can be done about it."

I gave Louise a heated glare. "So you just gave up? You didn't even bother to investigate further? Send in any spies or agents to check? To see if anybody's been bribed or lied too to cover his tracks?" The pinkette started to flinch back nervously. "You're telling me that you'll condemn an innocent girl like Siesta to such atrocities just because there's no goddamn proof? Even when you know in your heart that it's still wrong?"

She looked down to the floor, probably feeling guilty but she cast it aside and turned away. "As I said, there's nothing that can be done. Without evidence, Count Mott has legal claim over that Siesta girl, meaning the only way she'd be freed is if she was either brought into the service of another noble or if he lets her go himself." Louise looked at me with a solemn expression. "I'm sorry for your friend, but for your sake and hers, it's best to just drop the matter and let it go."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing… Louise was asking me to forget about Siesta? To allow her to be used like some toy to this disgusting maggot?!

The hell I will...

I will never, _ever_ allow some bastard to taint Siesta's pure soul with his grubby hands.

Images of Siesta, terrified and crying, filled my memory banks. I could see her, performing actions that would leave me sick to my stomach (if I still had one). Her beautiful, kind smile shattered into a broken mockery. Her eyes bright with life now dulled like the dead.

I could not stand for it… I _won't_ stand for it!

"To hell with those claims…" I growled under my breath. I glanced over at Derf, knowing exactly what I was about to do.

* * *

 **Later...**

* * *

My mission to find Count Mott and save Siesta had begun. First, I needed to find where that asshole lived. Louise didn't know where he lived so I had to talk to someone else.

Kirche was out for reasons that I will not describe. Tabitha? Definitely not. She'd sooner ignore me and continue reading her damn books. I could ask that Colbert guy, but I had a feeling that he'd stop me (not like he could).

That only left me with one option… and I cursed myself for even thinking it.

"Guiche!" I called out the name of the drama queen I kicked the shit out of prior to all this.

Apparently, the two-timing punk was talking to that blonde girl again. Montmorency if I remember correctly. Maybe he was trying to get back together with her. Either way, I didn't care because I wanted information and I wasn't going to be denied so easily.

"O-Origin!" Guiche stuttered fearfully at seeing the one who defeated him and almost killed him. He quickly collected himself and put up his best stance forward. "W-What do you want? Don't tell me you plan to intrude on my romantic moment wit-"

"Shut the fuck up and listen, you bloody twit," I ordered coldly.

The blonde was immediately silenced, figuring that I wasn't going to be bullshiting with him right now. He gulped loudly as he stared into my glowing green optics in fear.

"Do you know where Count Mott lives?" I asked him firmly.

"...Huh?" Guiche blinked in confusion.

"Don't make me ask again," I warned.

"Y-yes, I do!" The earth mage nodded vigorously.

"Tell me right now…"

* * *

 **Count Mott's Manor (3rd POV)**

* * *

"How was your work, my dear? I hope you have gotten used to it," Count Mott asked, the noble sitting down and enjoying a cup of tea while he looked over Siesta's form right in front of him. No longer did she wear the standard maid uniform from the academy, instead she wore a work outfit that was _far_ more revealing than her previous one.

"Yes, sir. For the most part," Siesta replied in a monotone voice. She kept her head pointed down out of duty and so she didn't have to look at the man before her.

Oh, how she hated this. Having to be forced into this kind of position. To be forced to bow and serve a noble who saw her as nothing more than a trophy or a toy to play with. She had seen it happen to many kind people in the past and it repulsed _and_ horrified her to watch, but now it was even worse because _she_ was the one put in such a position. At least at the academy, it had been different. While there was the occasional student who treated her like garbage, she was still taken care of and helped by either the nice professors or her fellow workers.

But now that life was over. Now she's been personally bought out by this Count Mott for her services and there was nothing that could be done about it. He owned her, and now she had to listen to his every demand without resistance less there be dire consequences for her or her family. Worse still was that she had been requested by name, meaning she knew exactly what the noble wanted from her, and the thought of it terrified the young woman.

It just wasn't fair at all and she hated it, but in the end, there was nothing she could do. She was simply another commoner and he was a noble. He could do whatever he pleased to her and she wouldn't be able to fight back.

However, despite knowing all that would happen to her, it paled in comparison to the true pain she felt in her heart.

' _I wish I could have told you, Origin-san,'_ Siesta thought as she fought back her tears.

She bit her bottom lip as she struggled to steady her emotions. She wanted to tell Origin the truth, to let him know what was going to happen and hope he could somehow save her as he did before when she was almost killed. But in the end, she didn't have the courage or confidence to do so despite telling him otherwise, all because she was afraid of seeing those kind eyes of his lose their luster. It was her biggest regret of all, and she only wished that she could go back and apologize to him instead of hiding the truth away like a coward.

' _Why… why did this have to happen?'_ The girl mentally cried as the count stood up from his chair.

"Good, good. I wouldn't want you to be overexerting yourself now," Mott said with a false smile. He then walked over towards Siesta and stood behind her, caressing her shoulder with his grubby hand. She grimaced at his touch but stayed in place.

"Yes sir," Siesta muttered obediently, though inside she was positively terrified. _'Please stop…'_

"You know I didn't just hire you for household chores, my dear Siesta," The royal messenger whispered as he leaned close to her ear, much to her embarrassment and inner disgust.

' _Please stop…'_

"A woman of your beauty deserves to be treated with such gentle care and compassion that that old school won't show you."

Siesta's body shivered. "S-Sir, I-"

"Shhh," Mott grinned as he placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned even closer. "It's alright. I promise you'll enjoy it."

' _Origin-san…'_

Before things could escalate any further, a loud knocking at the door broke the tension.

"Excuse me, my lord!" A voice called from behind the door. The count's expression soured as he released Siesta, who let out a quiet breath of relief.

"What is it? I specifically recall asking not to be disturbed this evening, did I not?" Mott demanded, annoyed at the interruption.

"Apologies, sir, but there is someone here to see you. He claims to be from the academy."

Siesta's eyes widened in shock while Mott gained a confused look. "The Academy? What in Brimir's name is a messenger doing here so late?"

As the count turned and left to meet this messenger, Siesta placed a hand over her racing heart, for some reason feeling as if she knew _exactly_ who it was.

' _It couldn't be…'_

* * *

 **(1st POV)**

* * *

In light of his past misdeeds, Guiche was surprisingly helpful. Of course, it's probably because I put the fear of God in his little mongrel ass.

Unfortunately, I had to travel on foot because I still couldn't fly. I've got thrusters yet I don't know how to use them. Ain't that fucking ironic?

Anyways, the manor itself was quite large and not half bad to look at if it wasn't for whom it belonged to. Even though the bloody place looked easy to spot on the road, I was still a bit grateful for the playboy's help (though I'd never admitted it aloud since I still don't really like him).

The guards were suspicious, as expected, but I spoke up and told them that I was a messenger sent by the headmaster of the academy. And like idiots, they bought the story and allowed me to pass the gates. Man, tricking these backwater morons is gonna be easy as pie.

So here I stood, in the middle of the mansion's foyer, waiting for this Count Mott to make an appearance so that I could try and barter for Siesta's freedom. Now knowing these nobles, they will take two paths. The easy way. Or, my personal favorite, the hard way.

...I'm currently hoping it's the hard way.

Because God helps Mott if he either touched or hurt Siesta in any way possible… Oh, I'll make him _scream_ for death if it's the last thing I do.

"So, you're the one from the Academy then?"

I spun around and fixed my sight on the master of the manor. Count Mott. His very appearance made me think of one of those old Victorian French noblemen from the past. He even had a curled mustache as well. He walked down the steps with a large wooden staff in hand.

Right then and there, I knew I was going to kill this man. For now, however, I had to be diplomatic.

"I am," I acknowledged with a nod. "My name is-"

"I could care less for your name, commoner," Mott rudely interrupted.

Okay, when I start hurting him, I'll rip out his tongue first.

"Tell me what brings you here at such a late hour and then begone. I don't have time to waste with such small trifles," Count Mott ordered with a hard and annoyed tone when he finally reached ground level.

I had to force my murderous urges down in order to focus on my current goal. "It's come to my attention that you've purchased a servant girl to work for you from the academy. She goes by the name of Siesta."

The count's brow rose in curiosity. "What of it?"

"I would like to request that you release your hold over the young maid and allow her to continue her work at the academy," I said.

The man released a loud scoff of disbelief. "You must be joking? I was interrupted by something like this? The nerve of commoners these days," He gestured to the door behind me. "Begone, golem! Be thankful I even bothered with this little charade seeing as you've wasted my precious time."

I glared at the noble. "I implore you to hear what I have to say, sir."

"I do not mince words, creature, nor do I like repeating myself. But if you insist on being stubborn then allow me to spell it out for you," Mott's lips broke into a cruel smirk. "Siesta is now an official servant of the Mott household. Meaning _I_ as her master decide whether she goes or not. And I can assure you I have no intention of letting her go for quite some time."

"So you can abuse your title and power on an innocent girl?" I shot back.

"Excuse me?" The meatbag gave me a dangerous glare but that's nothing to a guy who can't even feel it.

"I've heard all about the rumors swirling around you, _Count_ ," I spat the title with as much venom as I could muster. "How you take women into your servitude and use them to satisfy your own disgusting desires." With each word, the noble grew more enraged. I'm actually surprised he hasn't blown his mustache off yet. "A guy like you bearing the title of 'noble' is both sickening and pitiful."

"How dare you! Do you even realize who you're talking to, commoner!?" Mott shouted angrily.

"Oh, is that a question? Because my answer is that I'm talking to a lonely, pitiful, perverted piece of shit who acts more like a child than a grown ass man." Came my remark. I almost snickered in amusement too but held it back. "And you're an ugly troll."

"Arrest this fool and get him out of my house!" Count Mott ordered to his two guards.

"Now hold on," I interjected when the manor guards came in with spears and swords drawn. "I'm offering you a choice, Mott. It's quite simple actually. Release Siesta at once and we can forget this all happened or I take her back by force and paint the walls with your blood. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

Count Mott only scoffed in disgust, "And when you arrest this trash, kill him."

"Okay, hard way it is." I shrugged.

Truthfully, some part of me had been hoping for this.

My HUD scanned the surrounding guardsmen as they each gave me wary expressions since they had no idea how to approach me. I decided to spare them the pain and offer them a revelation.

"I understand you guys are just doing your job. So I'll make you this offer. Walk away and keep your lives…" I noticed a few of them flinch. "Or stay here and die by my hand. Better make your decision. I'm growing bored."

Some of the guards considered my offer and it would seem there would be less blood to spill...

"The first man who removes this bastard's head gets triple their pay!" Mott shouted.

...And like that, the greed of humanity overtook their minds. Now they were looking at me like I was a big game prize.

"Alright, but just know… I warned you." I said with a dark mental smirk. "Vulcan."

At my command, the Vulcan guns mounted on my head unleashed their armor-piercing payload upon the foolish meat bags. The bullets rammed straight through the armor of two guards, turning them into bits of blood, meat, and bone.

The guards that I missed recoiled in horror and disgust at seeing what had become of their fellows. And actually, it kind of made me wish I could grin.

A quick signal in my body jetted up my left shoulder, revealing the beam saber handle underneath and allowing me to grasp it in my right servo. The emitter unleashed the azure blue blade and pulsed menacingly as my optics flared.

"Who's next?" I taunted.

One of the guards charged at me, his sword in hand, ready for the strike. I couldn't help but chuckle darkly in amusement as I easily sidestepped such a sloppy attack, taking in the man's disbelief and fear for a second before driving the beam saber into the guard's stomach. The heat of weapon burning and melting his insides as he screamed in sheer agony. Ruthlessly, I tore my weapon from out of his gut to the side, revealing a charred, melted opening that I gripped with my other hand and promptly tore the half dangling body straight off.

A few other guards became sick on the spot at how easily I dismembered their compatriot.

"Anyone else?" I asked with faux innocence while bringing up my bloodied servo to stare at the red liquid dripping on each of my fingers. "I've been meaning to try out some techniques to remove a human ribcage with one's bare hands."

No one else stepped forward.

"Then I suggest you run and find a new line of work," I informed them. "Otherwise, I'll be using your skulls as drinking cups."

They all turned and bolted as fast as they could, some of them dropping their weapons in their panic.

"That's what I thought," I said with dark amusement.

Now I turned my attention to Mott, who looked downright furious. And I so love it when I piss off jackasses like this douche.

"If that's the best you've got then you're gonna need to get your money back," I taunted the noble in a snarky tone of voice.

The count snarled. "I shall not be made a fool of by some commoner trash!" He waved his staff to a vase on a nearby table. The vase shook before falling over and making the water spill out of it, only for the liquid to suddenly rise higher than a geyser. "I am Mott of the Wave and I am a Triangle-class Mage! Prepare to die, commoner!"

Is this guy serious? He thinks a little water is going to stop me? I might as well humor the poor fool. "Take your best shot, ya prick." I taunted with a gesture of my servo.

Count Mott snarled then swung his staff forward, causing the water to immediately shoot towards me at high speeds. Normally, if a human was hit with the force of a high-pressure water cannon, they'd definitely lose some flesh on their bones. However, my frame was made of a material tougher than anything these idiots have ever seen. So, naturally, I allowed the hit to come. To my amusement, all the water did was wash off the blood from my earlier kill.

"Thanks for the wash. I thought I'd have to scrub every inch of my body just to get the blood out." I said in a mocking tone of voice.

"You bothersome little fly," Mott yelled, lifting his staff up. "Well, let's see how you handle this!" He slammed the butt of his staff to the floor causing the wave of water to suddenly freeze solid and transform into several sharp swords of ice.

"Okay, I did not expect that…" I admitted.

With a hysterical smirk, Mott sent the ice swords at me like a rain of frozen daggers.

"Shield!" I quickly called out, summoning my Origin Shield to my left arm and allowing me to defend against the projectiles. A few tried to strike the joints between my armor plates so I had to use my Vulcans in order to shoot them down into snowflakes.

"Where's all your bravado, commoner? Does the power of the nobility finally silence your insolent tongue?" Mott taunted.

"Fat chance, dickhead!" I retorted. "This isn't even enough to get me warmed up. In fact, this is pretty boring! Show me something else, ya loser!"

Mott was anything but done. "Why won't you just die!" He screamed.

"Because I'm awesome," Came my snarky remark.

That only seemed to infuriate the noble even further. Mostly because he seemed to be calling forth a storm of ice swords to rain down upon me. While I wasn't concerned at the least, these damn things were really starting to piss me off.

I had to find a way to get rid of these annoying projectiles if I wanted to get close and take this bastard out.

A thought ran through my processor. Yes, that could work...

"Come on, you so-called noble! I'm hardly breaking a sweat. Aren't you magic users supposed to be tough?" I mocked Count Mott.

I think I could see a little vein on his forehead about to pop...

Some part of me took pride in this, and actually, it was kind of funny, in hindsight.

Unfortunately, I had no time for jokes. A short mental command to my frame's subatomic systems allowed me to call forth a new power that I've only seen from one certain Gundam.

...A Gundam that was known as the King of Hearts.

My HUD informed me that my temperature was rising to near nuclear levels. A small part of me was worried that this would backfire and melt my circuitry from the inside out, but I had absolute faith that my Gundam's design would hold.

A fiery aura shrouded my left arm and traveled all the way up to my shield. With a cry, I swung the defensive weapon to unleash a torrent of flames that melted the ice shards and evaporated the water until nothing but steam was left.

A sense of relief did flood my frame, I will admit, in knowing it had worked.

"What devilry is this!?" Count Mott exclaimed, seemingly horrified at my action. "How could a commoner produce magic?!"

"I never said that I was a commoner… or even human in that regard," A dark, mental smirk filled my thoughts as I stood up, heat and steam radiating around my metal frame. My optics glaring hatefully at the insignificant bug that dared to steal away a person I considered precious.

And boy, was it satisfying to see him squirm.

"Y-you're a spawn from the very bowels of Hell itself!" Count Mott exclaimed in fear. "Stay away! Stay your distance, you devil!"

"Devil?" I repeated the word he insulted me with. A cold chuckle escaped my vocalizer. "Oh, how right you are…"

Step by step, my footsteps echoed across the manor like a foreboding symphony. Each step only further striking terror in the heart of that pathetic worm that dared call himself a noble.

He started to scurry backward, his eyes wide in horror.

I brought up my right servo, which glowed with an aura of flame. "This hand of mine is burning red. Its loud roar tells me to defeat you…" I reared it back, entering a stance I knew long ago from the strongest mobile fighter in Gundam history. "Here I go!"

"Wait, mercy!" Mott pleaded.

"Erupting. Burning. FINGER!" I roared, thrusting my superheated servo directly into the gut of the whimpering noble. He gagged and screamed in agony as the heat charred his insides and boiled his blood vessels until they popped. "And now… Heat End!"

Closing my fist, the noble began to convulse until he slowly began expanding to the point he looked like a balloon… and then exploded.

Some of the blood splattered on my faceplate and chest, giving me a sinister appearance as I drew my servo back and looked at it.

The blood that had spilled on my fingers began to evaporate due to the extreme heat still generating from my altered programming. Burning Gundam's power was immediately silenced, allowing me to control my normal body temperature once again.

A feminine gasp drew my attention to the top of the stairs… and to my horror stood Siesta, who looked at me like I was a monster.

"Siesta…" I said the maid's name quietly.

"Origin-san…" She spoke, trembling.

If I could gulp, this would be that moment. "Did you… see all of that?" I asked with a hint of hesitance.

Siesta said nothing, but the underlying horror in her eyes told me everything...

My gaze left the woman in the provocative dress and drifted over to the bloody remains. "I wish you hadn't seen me like that…"

"What…" I heard the girl swallow hard. "What did you do to them?"

A bitter chuckle was all I could give. "Isn't it obvious? I killed them, especially that fool, Count Mott."

"Y-you… killed a noble!?"

"Not like I had much choice. I tried to resolve it peacefully, but, as usual, nobles decide to play it rough," I answered briskly. "I came here to rescue you, Siesta. Damn the consequences and damn those in power."

The dark-haired beauty gave me this look that I couldn't describe. However, the smile she had on her face was evidence enough of her reaction. "Origin-san, I'm touched… but you didn't have to kill them. I never want others to suffer because of me."

For some reason her words made me feel a bit weird inside.

"In fact, I only got a job under the nobility to support my family…" Siesta had a forlorn look on her lovely face. "But what am I to do now?"

"I'll find a way!" I interjected. "I'll help you and your family, Siesta. I'll support you in any way possible."

The young woman looked at me in surprise. "How? How can you?"

Well, she got me there. I can't exactly get a job since I'm not flesh and blood. I wouldn't dare take orders from some stuck-up noble. If anything, I could just...

"I think I have an idea, Siesta." If I could, I'd be smirking.

She cocked her head to the side, which was actually kind of cute… Dammit! Why do I still have to suffer like this?!

"Oh?" she asked. "What?"

"Well, let's just say that due to Count Mott's recent 'accident', you are about to be left with quite a fortune," I said with a mental grin.

* * *

 **Later…**

* * *

After cleaning up the bodies (and burying them out back), I looked through old documents and journals that Mott kept in his studies. For only ten minutes, I went through trial and error to copy the former Count's handwriting. Finally, I managed to succeed in copying the man's writing and with as much elegance as possible, I managed to sign a waiver and an official document that detailed Siesta and her family as the successors to Count Mott's fortune and all his worldly possessions.

Granted, Siesta had no use in the possessions but the added funds should assist her family if they ever come under hard times.

"Origin-san, are you sure about this?" Siesta asked.

"Yes, I said I would help you and now…" I looked into her lovely eyes that shimmered like gems. "Now I've given you the chance to help your family without any worry."

The Asian beauty smiled at me but frowned. "I just… don't see myself as a noble, Origin-san."

A chuckle of amusement was all I could reply with at first, "If you want, I could have you written back as a maid at the academy. The kids there are still a bunch of pains in the ass, but they won't try anything with you."

"You would… really do that for me?" Siesta looked at me with wide eyes that gleamed with unshed tears.

"You're my friend. Of course, I would." I replied, taking the document and waiver then gently placing them into an envelope as I used a bit of red wax and sealed it with the Count's insignia.

I don't know why, but I felt… Yes, I actually felt something warm on my mask.

From the corner of my optics, I noticed Siesta back away with her cheeks tinged red. Though her smile was still ever present.

I think she just… kissed me...

And I felt it...

This is the greatest moment of my life.

My servo slowly drifted to my faceplate to touch the spot. There was still some lingering warmth that granted me peace beyond anything I've ever experienced.

"Siesta…" I spoke softly.

"Origin-san, thank you so much." The girl smiled brightly at me.

For a moment, I no longer felt like a cold machine… I felt...

...human again.

"You're quite welcome… Siesta." I said with a smile that none could ever see, but I knew that the girl could tell I was smiling.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter and I apologize for taking too long.**

 **Titanic X: We did make it longer though. And yes, Origin got a smooch~! XD ;3**

 **And before any of you start ranting that he's a Gundam now and shouldn't be able to feel anything, you have to realize that Halkegenia is a world of magic and he possesses magic runes that will, over time, grant him back semblances of his humanity.**

 **Titanic X: Anyway, we'll have a new chapter up as soon as we're able to. :3 See you next chapter, peeps~! ;D**

 **Both: Ja ne!**


	5. AN: News

**Hey, everyone...**

 **I... just received word that my great-grandmother passed away today. The news hit my parents hard. My father had to inform the rest of the family about it and...**

 **Well, it hasn't hit me yet, but I'm upset.**

 **I'm sure some of you reading this have lost family or friends and I know some of you are probably gonna give me words of encouragement.**

 **I don't know when the funeral is or if the whole family will be there, but I know that if it does happen that I won't be able to write or upload chapters for my stories for a while.**

 **So... until it happens, I'm just gonna keep on with life because... that's all I can do.**

 **Peace out, everyone...**


End file.
